Unexpected Unity
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: Ash has been found out to have a crush on Serena by Clemont and Bonnie; but the main problem is that Ash lacked confidence to tell Serena his feelings due to the fear of rejection. What will Clemont and Bonnie do and will Serena accept Ash if he does tell her his feelings? Amourshipping and some Fondantshipping
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, today I'm gonna start with a story called Unexpected Unity.**

 **This story is a weird one, as it will involve a same gender ship, but just bear with me. You'll find out what it is at some point ;)**

 **This is going to be an interesting story as you guys reading will be the ones coming up with the ideas. I know, its confusing, but let me explain. So, after every chapter, I will be taking in ideas to write for the next chapter and it will all be all from you guys, so make sure to REVIEW or PRIVATE MESSAGE me at the end of every single chapter.**

 **The consequence is that this story will go very slow, but then again, I still have to write My Little Pikachu, so this will give you guys time to come up with ideas ;)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"So, Ash?" Clemont asked as he tapped Ash's shoulder to grab his attention. "When are you going to tell her?"

Ash froze in his tracks, stopped and grinded to a halt. He then immediately turned around to face Clemont – who was giggling at him just a bit, covering his mouth whilst doing so – and Bonnie – who was nearly bursting out with laughter, nearly making Serena hear them from the distance in front of them – to try and hide his bright red blush that has just formed in his face from Serena.

Ash knew that this day would come, this day that Clemont and Bonnie would confront him about this. I suppose you could say that they were being very observant after he was caught by Clemont and Bonnie staring blankly at Serena whilst they were filming her in that Fennekin costume. The two blonde siblings knew that something was up at that point, something that no-one would understand other than Ash himself, as well as Bonnie of course, which surprised almost everyone.

The main problem he had, however, was how he is going to tell her. He had been already planned on telling Serena ever since she dressed up in that Fennekin costume, but he knew that he had to get ahead and tell her before Clemont and Bonnie started to tease him.

Ash stuttered as looked at the two blonde siblings directly in the eyes. "W-what? W-what ar-are you t-two talking a-about?"

"You know…" Bonnie chuckled, smiling after cheekily sticking her tongue out.

Ash shrugged, still displaying a red blush, but now it is not as bright or vibrant as a few moments ago. "Seriously guys, you're startling me. What are you on about?"

Clemont sighed. "Come on, Ash. When will _you_ tell her? You know it has been a while since that incident…"

It was true. It had been a while. Ash did promise himself that he would tell her at least the week after the 'incident' Clemont was talking about, but it has been two weeks after that certain 'incident' that has been bothering him still after all this time.

"This is not the time or the place you guys!" Ash yelled, screaming at the top of his voice, even making Serena hear up ahead indicated by her turning around to see what was going on and then turned his voice down to a whisper. "Can we please talk about this later, eh Clemont and Bonnie?"

Bonnie giggled. "Sure, Ash. As long as you tell the whole story."

All Ash could give as a response was a loud moan of annoyance and irritation. Irritated that his two travelling companions had to approach him like this, an out of nowhere experience, and annoyed as Clemont and Bonnie were kind of bothering him with his own personal matters; but how can he blame them, they were just trying to help, obviously with their kind of 'helping'.

What scared him the most was Serena finding whilst he was talking to Clemont and Bonnie later in the day, when they get to their night stop in the Pokémon Centre. He couldn't not find the courage and the strength to tell Serena how his feelings for her, how he loved her deep down in his heart.

He felt that rejection was his biggest enemy most of all, the one that he feared most of all. I mean, she had already shot down Tierno by telling him how she doesn't like him and how he was apparently according to Serena 'incredibly annoying', which Ash didn't blame Serena for. He just couldn't stand being shot down, shot down in front of everyone and embarrassing himself, but what can he do? He has to try to see how it works out.

After this quick ordeal between Ash, Clemont and Bonnie, they all re-joined Serena – who was quite confused as to what was going on between the three friends and was curious as to what topic they were talking about. Being good friends, Clemont and Bonnie stuck to their word and just gave a random excuse to get the attention off Serena towards their overnight halt in the Pokémon Centre.

With the sun setting beyond the horizon after a few hours passed, it was now the afternoon as the whole gang reached their overnight halt in the Pokémon Centre. They first of all went to check in by the reception desk with Nurse Joy and selected their rooms – one for Serena and Bonnie, and one for Clemont and Ash. They all have been used to sharing with each other, especially since they were all getting along with each other pretty well anyways, so how can they argue with that?

After reaching and checking into the Pokémon Centre for the night, Serena interestingly decides to practise for her upcoming showcase in the next few days on the battlefield outside the Pokémon Centre, which therefore left Ash, Clemont and Bonnie all alone in their rooms. This was the perfect opportunity to question Ash about what they were going to talk about, about what they touched the subject on this morning whilst walking through the forest.

Clemont giggled as he nudged Ash by his arm to grab his attention. "Hey, Ash? Care to explain yourself? Come on, you can't hide from us, especially Bonnie."

"That's true!" Bonnie proclaimed.

Clemont was right. It was time for Ash to come clean and just confess to them about how he felt about Serena. I mean, he cannot hide that fact especially for Bonnie, which amazed him at first as for a young person, Bonnie understands romance better than Clemont. He noticed this when he was looking at Serena from that 'incident'.

Ash sighed. "Fine, I give up from you two. But you two have to promise me that you will tell no-one. Guys, I'm being serious about this."

"Okay, we promise." Clemont responded on behalf of himself and Bonnie.

"Come on, Ash. What do you think about Serena for a start?" Bonnie asked.

Clemont hissed. "Bonnie! Come on, let's not rush Ash here. Let him take as long as he like. Don't tease him that much."

"Fine." Bonnie responded as she crossed her arms from disappointment and annoyance.

"So, Ash…" Clemont mentioned as he quizzically raised one eyebrow. "Come on, we're waiting for what you have to say."

Ash sat there, nervous and concerned about how he will say this to his friends. How he was going to break the news to them. How he was going to phrase his sentences. At that moment, he was choosing the words that he was going to use very carefully, to try not to sound too obvious but also not to sound too stupid.

'Okay. Here goes.' Ash thought as he took in a breath.

Ash sighed. "So, as you probably know by now, I have a crush at Serena. No, scratch that. It's not a crush anymore – it's now more than that. I want her to be part of my life. I feel that every day I'm incomplete, and I feel that the one that will complete me most of all is Serena. I just want her in my arms, in my loving care. I admire her so much. She is a beautiful and a cute talented person that cares a lot for others. I… l-love her so much!"

As Ash stopped, all Clemont and Bonnie could do in response to what Ash said was just in front of him with a shocked and surprised faces. Shocked about how detailed his confession and surprised about how much his feelings for Serena has come so far. They both did not expect this kind of confession from Ash; they didn't expect this kind of confession from the trainer that was always oblivious and dense to start with.

"Wow, Ash." Clemont spoke, still shocked and surprised about the whole situation. "I never thought you having deep feelings, and for a crush as well."

Bonnie chuckled, not caring about how awkward this situation is right at that very moment. "So… how long have you kept this to yourself, Ash?"

Ash shrugged, trying to resist himself from telling them more information, but he felt that this was a battle that he will never win. "You know when I saved Serena from the forest back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp, that's when I started to have some feelings for her. This feeling that I kept for so many years has 'evolved' into a crush when I saw her back in Santalune City."

"You mean that this crush, well I don't think you can call it like that now, was from long ago, when you two were best friends at that camp you both went?" Clemont questioned.

Ash sighed. "You can say so."

Ash had developed a small and subtle blush on his face. He had been trying to hide himself away from everyone by covering his face with his own hat after he made that confession to Clemont and Bonnie. A confession that all of them will never forget and the one that will change everything, supposedly Ash and Serena.

"Wait, Ash?" Bonnie spoke as she tugged on of Ash's sleeves to grab his attention. "What are you going to do about it, though? Are you going to tell her at some point?"

Ash shrugged. "W-well, I'm going to tell her at some point. I know our whole journey will be over when Serena competes at the Master Class Showcase and when I battle it out in the Kalos League. I've still got a lot of time left 'till I actually feel the need to tell her."

"But, how are you going to break it to her?" Clemont asked with eagerness.

"I don't know just yet." Ash said as he was looking down towards the ground with despair and embarrassment. "I just don't know what to do, guys. Can you two please help me?"

Bonnie smiled. "Of course we'll help Ash. We're you're friends, right?"

"We'll help you get through to Serena, even though it'll probably be a bit of a challenge." Clemont spoke as he patted Ash's back to reassure him and give him a bit of confidence.

"What do you mean a 'challenge'?" Ash asked, confused about Clemont's terminology.

Clemont sighed. "It's quite hard to get through girls, especially when you're the one who's confessing to them about how you feel about them."

Bonnie giggled. "Is that why you don't have a wife yet, Clemont?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont hissed, telling his younger sibling off. "I told you not to do things of that sort!"

"Oops. I'm sorry, big brother." Bonnie apologised.

"So, Clemont…" Ash spoke, forgetting about Bonnie's cheeky ordeal, even though he was laughing about it a few moments ago. "What do you propose on me doing?"

"I don't even know, Ash." Clemont spoke in an apologetic tone.

Ash sighed. "It's okay, Clemont. We've got plenty of time to work that bit out. There is no need to worry."

Bonnie shrugged and spoke in a whisper. "But that's when I worry the most."

"Bonnie, what was that you just said?" Clemont asked, lifting up one eyebrow.

"N-nothing big brother." Bonnie spoke as she had both her arms around her back, hiding them from the view of Clemont as well as Ash, hiding her plans for Ash to tell Serena his feelings.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter and the official start of this story! :)**

 **Remember to Private Message me or put in the Reviews of your ideas for the next chapter and I will take in those ideas and write a chapter from it! :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter on jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Confession? (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **I think this chapter, in my opinion, focuses on Serena in the main. I feel that this chapter will be focused on Serena mostly, but I tried to also put in the rest of the gang as well ;)**

 **Also, I don't know why, but the reviews from the last chapter went crazy with a lot of people saying about some stuff, so I kind of just ignored the whole thing and pretended that it never happened...**

 **Just pointing this out now, the next chapters are from ideas by Hawkins579. I would like to thank him for the help he gave me with coming up with ideas for the chapters ahead. Shout out to him! :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Inside the Pokémon Centre with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie)**_

"So… what are you going to do, Ash?" Clemont asked in a low toned voice.

They all have been begging – well, mostly Bonnie as she was very interested and determined to help Ash – the question. That same question has been orbiting around their heads as minutes passed by. They wanted to think of an idea that is very subtle, but also very direct; but it has been proven difficult by the time they have all spent on thinking of the answer for the question that Clemont has put up every now and then, so that they don't go off topic a bit.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie do have to keep in mind that Serena is a traditional kind of girl with a traditional attitude to romance and that sort of thing. What do they mean by that? Well, it means that Serena would like the _other_ person to ask her out, to become her boyfriend. The group has only discovered this the other day when Tierno confessed to Serena, which she obviously rejected him big time, as well as when she was reluctant to speak up if she saw someone in her interest, which made Ash a tiny bit jealous with her actions.

Ash gave out a huge sigh, suggesting to Clemont and Bonnie that he is giving up hope, hope that him and Serena are getting together. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I tried to think of something, but I just can't think of anything! What am I going to do? I need to do it at some point."

Clemont sighed. "Ash, come on. Don't lose hope. We'll be here to support you, okay?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Bonnie added quite enthusiastically. "What happened to the phrase you use? Don't give up 'till it's over, right?"

"I suppose you're right." Ash replied quietly.

Ash knew that Clemont was right. He was right about how he said that they will be there to support him, helping him to get to tell to Serena about the feelings that he felt towards her. Ash specifically remembers the phrase that Clemont has been using since the start of their journey – 'that's what friends are for'. He specifically remembered that and the promise that they would all stick together as a group until the time comes when everyone is going to leave.

At the same time, Ash knew that Bonnie was right as well. She was right about how Ash always uses the phrase "don't give up 'till it's over" in every single gym battle he has faced so far, in every time he supported Serena during her Tripokalons, and that specific time he used when he helped out Serena during Professor Oak's Summer Camp back in Kanto – where Ash also fell for a crush on Serena.

Besides that, he knew that Clemont and Bonnie will always be by his side every step of the way on telling Serena how he felt about her. They will be there until the end and he that from the start.

Ash smiled. "Well, thank you guys for that. I really appreciate your help."

"Don't worry Ash." Clemont replied, rubbing his nose. "We've got your back."

"So…" Bonnie added. "Do you two have any ideas or what? I mean, I got one in my mind."

Ash and Clemont shrugged. They were both nervous about what Bonnie's idea was and what she's going to say. So far, they have seen Bonnie very interested and insisted on helping Ash. They all know, even Serena for that matter that Bonnie was the cheeky one – the one who always comes up with crazy ideas for romance. To be honest, Ash and Clemont were also surprised at how much Bonnie understands romance especially at a young age, which was quite unique.

Ash shrugged, hesitated on speaking up. "So, Bonnie… what's your idea?"

Bonnie giggled, speaking confidently with pride. "You know Ash, you could just tell her up straight. I mean, if you can't think of an idea, then I think you must resort to the last option, the option that is the risky one."

"You know what Bonnie…" Clemont replied. "I think you're right. It is a risky option, but I think it is the best one we have come up so far."

Bonnie chuckled. "Big brother, that's the _only_ idea we have come up with."

"Shush, Bonnie!" Clemont hissed.

Ash thought for a minute. He was very unsure about this idea, unsure that, first of all, it will get into Serena's head if he confessed right in front of her and if his feelings will get through her, and concerned as well as nervous about what will happen when he finishes speaking to her as it was her decision after all. Will Serena accept him or reject him? That is the question that is now circling around his head if he accepts the idea, of course.

Ash just can't bear thinking about the outcome right now. He has no time to think about that. The fear of rejection. Surely, it is an important aspect to consider, as this will be one of the possible outcomes, other than Serena accepting his confession of course, but also the most likely in his mind. He knew that if he was rejected by Serena, he knew that he will be very heartbroken and scarred for life. Rejection is not the best outcome possible for someone confessing to someone else. A truly heart-breaking act if it does happens.

Ash sighed. "Okay then Bonnie. I suppose we'll use your idea."

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered, enthusiastically jumping up and down as she said so.

"That's good and all, Ash; but…" Clemont added. "When are you going to do it?"

Bonnie giggled, only subtly. "Well, you could do it now. I think Serena is out on the battlefield practising for her Tripokalon with Sylveon."

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie's right, Ash. I also think that this is the best time to tell her… whilst she is busy."

Ash shrugged. "Right, I've decided. I'm gonna do it right now. So are you guys tagging along with me?"

"Of course we will Ash!" Clemont and Bonnie responded simultaneously, like brother and sister.

 _ **(Outside in the battlefield with Serena)**_

"Okay, Sylveon." Serena commanded. "Let's now use Fairy Wind, but shoot it up towards the sky whilst you spin around your ribbons!"

Sylveon then followed what Serena ordered her to do. Sylveon started to charge up the attack from its mouth and then shot it up into the air. As she fired the attack, she also spun her ribbons around that then created a sort of tornado that displayed beauty and elegance as well as showing off Sylveon's new learnt move that she had learned a couple days ago.

In Serena's mind, she felt that this was a perfected move to use in her next Tripokalon. A move and an action that she's confident and believed on that will get her win for the next Tripokalon that she is going to participate in next.

Serena then came up to Sylveon as she stopped the attack.

Serena smiled, kneeling down to Sylveon's height and making eye contact. "Well done, Sylveon. You were great out there! I'm sure that that final move and then combined with Braixen's flamethrower will create a perfect combination that will then finish off our performance!"

"Sylveon!" _"It'll be awesome!"_ Sylveon replied very enthusiastically.

Serena sighed. "For now, I think we'll take a break from now and call it a day."

"Syl-sylveon." _"I was about to say that as I'm a bit tired too."_ Sylveon added.

Serena and Sylveon then walked to the nearest bench they could find to sit down on and take a break on. They were both tired from the amount of practises that they have previously undergone on.

During these past few days, Serena has been working hard for her next Tripokalons. I mean, she felt very confident on her Pokémon, confident that they will do very well during the Theme Performance as well as the Freestyle Performance; but she had some doubt on her mind about Sylveon. You see, Sylveon was still very shy around other people and strangers, even though she had undergone an evolution, and this was the main reason why Serena wanted to spend a lot of time practising with Sylveon until that day comes.

As they both practised, this will increase their bond, their bond of friendship between each other. All of them in the group knew that Serena had a great bond with Sylveon before whilst she was still an Eevee, but Serena felt that that bond is now stronger since the new found evolution. Even Clemont suggested how Eevee evolved into a Sylveon and the main reason was that they both share a bond that no-one could beat. You could say that this bond started when Serena protected Eevee from Team Rocket as they tried to capture her for themselves. This bond of theirs grew stronger every day; therefore they both trusted each other very much.

"Hey, Sylveon." Serena whispered quite shyly, closing the gap between her and her Pokémon. "Could I tell you a secret of mine?"

"Sylveon. Syl?" _"Of course you can Serena. What is it?"_ Sylveon responded, eager as to what her trainer has got to say.

Serena felt really nervous. She felt unsure and concerned as to what she is going to say to her partner. She knows that Sylveon can be trusted, but she just doesn't want to tell anyone about her secret, even her own Pokémon, but she knew she had to at some point. She needed to just get it off her chest, to just say it and then eventually forget about it afterwards.

This 'thing' that she has on her mind has just been bothering for her ages now, making her not concentrating on her training with her Pokémon or even worse during her Tripokalons. Serena knew that she needed to tell at least someone, so that it wasn't that bad. She felt that keeping it in her head all to herself is wrong and she felt very nervous upon doing so. She didn't want to leave it for too long in her mind, even though she had been keeping this secret of hers for a long time now, so that's why she just wants to have this talk.

Serena sighed. "Sylveon, I just don't know what to do with this secret. I cannot keep it for longer. I just have this urge to tell somebody and I think that somebody might me you."

"Sylveon?" _"Why choose me, Serena?"_ Sylveon questioned her trainer.

"Well, it's because… I trust you." Serena replied shyly. "I feel that this bond of ours is strong; therefore I trust you with the information."

Sylveon nodded. "Sylveon-syl?" _"So, what are you going to say?"_

"I wanted to talk about… something that has been on my mind for ages." Serena spoke up, a little louder than a moment ago. "You see… I-I… I don't think I fall for just boys. I feel that I fall for boys… and girls."

Sylveon shrugged. "Syl? Sylveon-veon?" _"Do you mean? You mean you find them both genders attractive to you?"_

Serena stuttered. "Y-yes, I do. I-I think t-that I'm… bisexual."

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! I think that there was quite a lot of dark emotions and thoughts, mostly from Serena.**

 **Well, I think that I'll take my leave on that and I think the next chapter will be Ash's confession ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter on jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession? (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today for this chapter, this is the 2nd part of my Valentine's Day specials. The first one was the 8th Chapter of My Little Pikachu, just so you know. This chapter, I feel, is gonna be an emotional one, so just** **prepared :)**

 **Just pointing this out now, the next chapters are from ideas by Hawkins579. I would like to thank him for the help he gave me with coming up with ideas for the chapters ahead. Shout out to him! :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena stuttered. "Y-yes, I-I do. I-I think t-that I'm… bisexual."

Sylveon froze, not believing at first what Serena had said. She thought that her trainer was not really serious about this whole situation, but she was. Sylveon even had to ask Serena 'Are you sure?' for at least 5 times in order to make sure that the fact she had recently found out was true or not.

Sylveon saw that her trainer was getting emotional about this, about this topic that Serena had pointed out and announced. This was her secret after all and Sylveon respects that, so she couldn't blame Serena for forming some tears in her eyes, or even crying for that matter. This was Serena's biggest secret after all, the biggest as well as the longest secret she has ever kept from everyone else. Sylveon promised about keeping this secret of Serena's kept, as it was very important as well as an embarrassing matter to talk about.

It was the first time she had actually told somebody, somebody whom she trusts and knows a lot about. It was suprising that Serena told this secret to Sylveon rather than Braixen or even Pancham, which was odd; but Serena felt that telling Sylveon was a good idea as Sylveon and she shared a special bond, a bond that will never break or lose on. Clemont even pointed out that in order for Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon, the trainer and his/her Pokémon must share a strong bond between one another, and apparently that is why Sylveon holds her trainer's hand with her ribbons.

Now, Serena just had her head down, just on top of her arms. She didn't want to think about this very private matter anymore, but she knew what Sylveon will still ask about this, about the secret that will be forever shared between the two partners. She also predicted that Sylveon will probably tell the other Pokémon about this, and eventually this will get to their trainers.

The most she was worried and concerned about finding out was Ash. She felt that telling him will break down their friendship even more, will probably even stops travelling with her for that matter, but this was unlikely to happen. She doesn't know, but she felt that she feels something for Ash. She couldn't spot what that feeling was and what it actually means to her. It was just a matter of time for her to find out what it is or even was.

At this point, Serena just felt like crying, crying her heart out. She kind of regretted telling Sylveon now, but she knew she had to get it off her chest and her system in order to satisfy herself with contention. Sylveon, being a loyal partner to Serena, used its ribbons to comfort Serena, give her some reassurance as well as some self-confidence in order for things to get back to normal, especially at Serena's point of view.

Sylveon smiled. "Syl-sylveon. Sylveon." _"Serena, you've just got to let go of it. You've already told me what it was, so it's fine now, right?"_

"I don't know if its fine." Serena replied, unsure and nervous. "I just don't want anyone else finding out, not even my other partners."

"Syl?" _"Why is that?"_ Sylveon asked, questioning her trainer's actions.

Serena sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I trust them to keep this as a secret, but I just trust you more, even though we haven't been together for a very long time, compared to let's say Braixen and Pancham."

"Sylveon-syl." _"Come on Serena, they are your partners as well, so you can tell them as well."_ Sylveon spoke, looking up to Serena with a soft and sweet smile.

"I suppose you can say that." Serena responded. "I will just tell them maybe another time. For now, I think we should leave it at this point."

Sylveon smiled. "Sylveon?" _"Are you going to be all right now, Serena?"_

Serena smiled. "Yep, I will be. I feel a whole lot better now. Thanks, Sylveon."

"Sylveon-syl?" _"Remember Serena, I'm always here if you need me, okay?"_ Sylveon replied gladly.

Serena chuckled. "I know that Sylveon. You don't have to keep reminding me."

Serena sighed. "Well, let's head inside. I expect Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to be waiting for us. We have been gone out here for a long period of time practising."

Sylveon nodded. "Sylveon-syl. Sylveon." _"We have been practising her for quite a long time. I hope they don't worry about us that much."_

Serena giggled. "They probably won't anyway."

Serena and Sylveon started to walk from the bench they were sitting on towards the door to enter the lobby of the Pokémon Centre where their other companions were. Feeling a bit exhausted from their practises for Serena's next Tripokalon, they walked with ease. They didn't want to rush things; they just want to take things nice and slow.

The sun was now setting amidst the horizon, indicating that night time was upon them. They were both excited when it gets to night time as Clemont can cook and serve one of his specialties, which everyone in the group adored and admired. They just loved his cooking and they noticed this significant change. Since Clemont went back to Lumiose City to train for Ash's gym battle months ago, it was most likely then that Clemont learned how to cook new recipes, which impressed everyone especially his little sister Bonnie.

As Serena and Sylveon approached the door, it swung open before they even got there. Serena wondered why it opened, but as she thought of a possible explanation, a figure came out wearing a blue and white hat with a small mouse Pokémon resting on his shoulder followed by two blonde haired figures, one wearing glasses and one who is smaller than the rest of them in height with a pouchette containing a Dedenne. It was Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

Serena and Sylveon didn't expect to be intercepted by the whole group. They both assumed that they have just come out to watch them practise, as they probably thought that they were still out here as they were still busy practising, but that is not the case. Another scenario that they thought of was that they came out to tell them that Clemont has finished preparing dinner and was ready to be eaten. Serena and Sylveon both agreed that that was the most likely scenario at this moment, but they didn't know that they were wrong.

Ash stood up front, in front of Clemont and Bonnie. Ash stood in front of Serena with a confident and proud stance, ready to speak, but inside he was very nervous, but he didn't show it to make a bad impression to Serena. Clemont stood by at the back, pulling off a serious face, probably just doing it to comfort or maybe reassure Ash. Bonnie, on the other hand, was smiling all the way through. She kept on sniggering, indicating to Serena that something is definitely up, something is about to happen. It kind of gave the game away, but Ash nor Clemont didn't mind, as it was time for Ash to speak up. It was time to speak to Serena about… a sort of private matter.

Ash trembled, shaking with nervousness. He didn't want to speak; he didn't even want to talk to Serena right now. A lot of things were revolving around his mind; he didn't even want to think about them right now. He thought about the fear rejection, about the likely outcomes after he talked with Serena, about what will happen when she does say 'Yes'. Clemont, being a supportive friend, gave Ash a pat on the back, comforting him and giving him some self-confidence. Bonnie just stood there, still smiling amidst the background, but Clemont subtly told her to stop and she then put on a serious face as well. This was a serious matter.

Ash shrugged. "Hey, Serena? Could we talk for a sec?"

Serena smiled. "Of course, Ash. What is it you want to talk about?"

"So, there is this… thing." Ash mumbled, looking up to his crush. He knew he wasn't ready for this, but he also knew that he had to do it at some point. "H-how can I put this? U-um~"

"Ash, come on." Serena spoke up, moving closer to Ash. "Why are you shaking so much? Why are you so nervous about something?"

"I-I don't know how to put this…" Ash muttered nervously. "But, I'm gonna say it~"

"Come on, Ash. There's nothing to worry about." Serena spoke, saying it in a comforting and soothing tone. "You can say anything to me."

"Y-you see, I-I… like you."

"…"

"Hear me out, okay? You see, I have kept this crush since we were young. Remember, Professor Oak's Summer Camp? That was when I started to have a crush on you. When I rescued you from the forest, that's when I had a crush on you. I realised that you were the most beautiful and nicest girl I have ever encountered."

"A-Ash~"

"This crush… I feel that this crush is more than a crush now. I feel something else. I made a mistake not telling you this beforehand, and I reflect on that fact I regret on doing so. Look, Serena… I just wanted to tell you… I-I love y-you. Please… be my girlfriend."

Serena stood at the spot she was standing on for a moment. She nor Sylveon didn't expect this, expect this confession from Ash. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to react, and she didn't know what to say back. Serena doesn't want to just walk away, but she felt she has to. She just wanted to get away from Ash right at this moment, but she also wants to stay and tell him something back. Basically, she was speechless at this moment in time, but she knew that she needs to say something back at Ash.

Serena sighed with regret. "Ash… those were very kind and exquisite words; but… I cannot accept it. I'm very sorry Ash, but it's a no."

"…"

Ash shook, shaking from anger. He wanted to just scream at the top of his lungs to let out his anger deep inside him. He wanted to let out his rage mostly at Serena, but he knew that he can't do that. He knew that all he can do was walk away, maybe cry about it, do something about it. He didn't want to just stand there, in front of Serena looking at her directly. He just wanted to leave where they were.

Inside, Ash felt very heartbroken. He felt that something hit hard, hard on his heart, like a wrecking ball. This pain in his chest was very painful. He now knows how it feels to be rejected, rejected especially by your crush, just like what Tierno felt when he too confessed to Serena. It wasn't a good feeling, it was crushing pain.

Moments before this, he had a thought in his head, a scenario that this will be the outcome when he did speak to Serena, and he was not wrong about that thought. He knew that this was one of the results after his confession and he regretted thinking about it now, he regretted thinking about this horrible possibility. Ash knew everything was now over.

Ash spoke, holding up his tears. "Don't worry, Serena. It's okay. Well, I'll be inside if any of you need me for anything. Pikachu, please stay here. I just wanna be left alone for a few minutes, all right buddy?"

"Pika?" _"Ash?"_ Pikachu spoke with concern.

Ash turned around and started to walk away without Pikachu on his shoulder, away from Clemont and Bonnie as well as Serena, the one who broke his aching heart. He wanted to be left alone; he wanted to just think about what just happened.

As Ash started to walk away, he felt tears forming in his eyes, dropping down slowly, one by one, before pouring down at a faster rate down the sides of his face. He felt so emotionally distressed, he just didn't want to associate with anyone anymore; he just wanted to be left alone. He was very emotionally distressed about the whole situation; he felt that he was experiencing an emotional breakdown.

It was an unexpected outcome. A heart-breaking and brutal outcome for Ash.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Ash is very, very depressed after that then :P  
But the main questions are - What is Ash going to do now? What will Clemont and Bonnie do? What will Serena do?**

 **All of those questions should be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter on jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts & Talks (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today for this chapter, I'm gonna write it in Ash's POV if possible. I'm experimenting right now with the different types of how I'm gonna write the next chapters of this story, so please bear with me.**

 **I do apologise for the late update. I said that I will do this chapter yesterday, but I just didn't have the chance. So sorry about that :P**

 **Just pointing this out now, the next chapters are from ideas by Hawkins579. I would like to thank him for the help he gave me with coming up with ideas for the chapters ahead. Shout out to him! :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

I ran, I didn't think about where I was or where I'm heading to. I didn't stop at anything or for anyone. I didn't even stop to let Nurse Joy through with a patient, because I'm in such a rush. I didn't care about anyone else right now, right at this moment; I just want to get away from her as possible, as far away from Serena as possible. After what she has done to me, I just didn't want to notice her, talk to her, to interact with her, over even worse travel with her anymore, which was a possible thought that I can't bear thinking about.

I didn't know why she had to break my heart like that. I only remembered that it was so sudden, so fast and I didn't even have time to react upon it. I didn't know what to do when she said the inevitable word of rejection – the word 'No'. I only remember that as she said that word, the word I feared for many weeks or even months, my heart skipped a beat, then an ache started to give me pain. This pain of mine was very hurtful and cannot be healed anymore. I was heart broken.

I ran faster, faster than I have ever done. I just wanted to get to my room as quickly as possible, I just wanted to be left alone for quite some time before coming back. I was thinking of coming back, but I didn't know what to expect when I did, what I will find when I do come back to them. I just thought about what I will do when I got to the room, what will spend time on thinking about. Well, the only thing that comes to my mind right at this moment is the thoughts of Serena and I, the moments we spent together, as friends of course, not yet asking her or confessing her. They were the good memories of our friendship between each other, but what I can also think of was the memories of her shattering my heart, leaving it in pieces.

I felt like crying, crying until my eyes don't have anymore tears to pour out from. I felt like having an emotional breakdown, a breakdown from being scared for life by the love of my life, my one and only crush in this world. I felt that this was the right thing to do, it was the right thing to let it all out at once. I just want to ease the pain a bit, to ease what Serena has done to me, what she has done to my heart.

I approached the room, my room by the end of the corridor down the well lit alley way. I stopped for a brief moment, trying to find the card that will open the door. I was kind of surprised that a Pokémon Centre has a card entry, apparently unique to the Kalos Region according to Clemont. I jiggled around my pockets, feeling and patting every single one so that I wouldn't miss out on anything. I looked through my pockets on my blue and white jacket, I then checked my trouser pockets and found out that my card were hidden there. I gave out a sigh of relief, as I became a bit nervous as to finding my card, but now I have found it. i then slipped it into the space where you need to let the card through and after a few seconds, the lock showed a green light and the door was open. I swung the door open, quickly went inside and locked myself in the room.

I had a look around the room, seeing the state of it as I turned my head around. I see that I was a rough sleeper. My bedsheets were scattered on the floor, my pillows were not aligned on the bed. At the side tables, I see my Pokédex was hanging off by the edge of the table, only being held back by my six Pokéballs that I have carried throughout this journey. I then see that the wardrobe on the far side of the room was open, containing my spare clothes and my normal clothes. Some were neatly placed with a hanger and some were just dangling freely.

I decided to just go and have a lie down, just to go and relax on the bed, to get off what has been bothering me for the last few minutes, that's actually going to bother me for the rest of my life.

I lied back on the bed in a comfortable position, staring at the ceiling for at least a few minutes. I reflect back, passing through memories on my mind, looking back at what actually happened today. I don't really know what I want to remember or think about though. I just couldn't think about anything about her right now, how she has shot me down or how she accepted my confession and then shot me down. I just couldn't bear to think about that right now.

'What am I going to do now?' I thought. 'I mean I tried what Bonnie told me to do and it hasn't worked. What have I done wrong?'

'Why did she have to reject me? I don't know what I have done wrong. I have said what I wanted to say from my heart and all it brought back was pain and depression.'

At that moment, a faint knock on the door was heard, a knock that was very silent and you needed sharp ears to hear it. I didn't know who it was. I have gotten to know what kind of knocks do Serena, Clemont or Bonnie do, as they normally knock quite frequently into my room for some reason. Normally, Serena's knock is quite quiet and gentle, Clemont's knock is got a tune going and knocks quite hard on the door, whereas his little sister Bonnie knocks quite rapidly, always 'in a rush' fashion; but this knock that I have just heard a few seconds ago remains a mystery to me.

I stood up, leaving the comfort of my own bed and made my way to the door. I slowly inched across my sort of messed up room, a room that I wasn't proud of anyone admiring at. As I passed through the mess of what I call a room, I finally got up to the door. Unfortunately, there was no hole to see through so that I could see who it was on the outside from the inside. I stood by the door, nervous as to who knows who might be behind this door. I guessed that it might be Clemont or Bonnie or maybe even Serena for that matter. Who knows? I just wanted to find out and get this over with.

I opened the door ever so slowly, slowly revealing who might be behind the door, revealing who knocked at the door. After the swung the door fully, I looked outside as I didn't see anyone come in. I popped my head outside the door for a brief seconds, looking at the blankly quiet corridors. I then quickly went inside once more and hopped onto my bed, stared at the ceiling once again thinking about what happened today.

Turning to my side on the bed, I spotted a yellow figure on the floor, looking directly at me. I stood up to see what it was and as I stood up, I saw that it was Pikachu, my yellow mouse Pokémon, my precious partner, my buddy. I was surprised that Pikachu came, assuming he came from the door. Pikachu will always know that when I'm upset, he always follows me and normally stays with me until I'm better. Pikachu always knows whenever I'm upset or depressed and he will always be there for me.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika-pika?" _"What's wrong, Ash?"_

I sighed. "Buddy, you were there right? When Serena~"

"Pika-pika, pika?" _"When Serena rejected you, is that it?"_ Pikachu spoke apologetically, interrupting me from finishing my sentence.

"Well, you got that one right, buddy." I responded, feeling a tear going dripping down the side of my face once again.

Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and sat next to me. "Pikachu. Pika-pika." _"Don't worry about Serena, Ash. There are still a lot of water-types in the sea."_

"You don't understand, Pikachu." I replied, looking sort of annoyed and irritated as to what Pikachu said just a moment ago. "I like, no I _love_ Serena, all right? I love her from the bottom of my heart. I knew her since my childhood, I knew her before you."

"Pika-pika?" _"So, you've chosen her over anyone else?"_ Pikachu asked quite eagerly.

I sighed. "Y-you could say that... yes..."

Pikachu stared at me blankly for a few moments. He is probably wondering what on earth did I just say. He probably didn't expect me saying that I have chosen Serena above anyone else, even over the previous companions that I have travelled with - Misty, May, Dawn and Iris. Pikachu didn't anticipate hearing me this, he only knew that I liked Serena and that's probably it, he didn't know that there is an even deeper meaning, a much deeper meaning over my crush of Serena.

Pikachu titled his head, confusingly. "Pika-pikachu?" _"You mean that you love Serena over everyone else, like Misty, May, Dawn or Iris?"_

"Yes, Pikachu." I replied almost in an instant, giving Pikachu a straight up answer. "But, my problem is that why did she reject me like that? After all that I have said to her?"

Pikachu sighed. "Pikachu-pika. Pika-pika." _"I'm sure there is a reason behind why she rejected you. We just need to find out what that reason_ "

"I suppose..." I mumbled. "Guess, we just have to wait for her to say the reason or we just have to find it ourselves."

"Pikachu. Pika-pika." _"Don't worry about it for now, Ash. You'll be fine without her for now."_ Pikachu mentioned, giving me a soft and heart-warming smile, but I wished it was Serena's smile instead.

I smiled at the yellow mouse Pokémon. "But that's when I will worry the most; but thanks anyway, buddy. I really appriciate you help and kind words. I can't thank you enough, you know that."

Pikachu smiled. "Pika-pikachu. Pikachu?" _"Come on Ash, I'll always be here for you 'till the very end, to support you on your journey. That's why we're partners, right?"_

"You could say that, Pikachu." I said in return, giving him a smile that satisfies him from his concerns and worrying about me.

Pikachu sighed. "Pika-pika pikachu. Pika?" _"Ash, let's just continue this journey together with everyone else. Let's just forget about this for now, okay?"_

I just nodded, not speaking or talking back a response. To be honest, I didn't know what to say back in the first place, what to say in return if I did decide to say something back. I really hope I could forget about this whole ideal, this situation as a whole as I know, and probably Pikachu does too, is going to tear me apart from the inside out. I just want to get over this, like Pikachu said, and enjoy the rest of my journey, but still...

'But it wouldn't be a journey without Serena by my side.' I thought, tilting my head down towards the ground, making Pikachu think I was feeling depressed again and he was right to think so, before looking back at him to convince him that there is nothing to worry about.

'I still don't know what I will do without her.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Ash is still very, very depressed after that then; but at least he is forgetting about it a bit with Pikachu's help of course.  
**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I think I did a complete mess up of this chapter for some reason. I don't know. Place your thoughts about that in the reviews to see if you agree with me or disagree.**

 **Well, I think you all know what the next chapter will be about or probably not, so you'll just have to wait if you haven't guessed already ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts & Talks (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today for this chapter, I'm gonna write it in Serena's POV if possible. I'm experimenting right now with the different types of how I'm gonna write the next chapters of this story, so please bear with me. I don't know... we'll just have to see...**

 **As of this day, Pokemon is now celebrating its 20th Anniversary, so Happy Birthday Pokemon! Spread the word on Twitter as well with #Pokemon20 :)**

 **Just pointing this out now, the next chapters are from ideas by Hawkins579. I would like to thank him for the help he gave me with coming up with ideas for the chapters ahead. Shout out to him! :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Serena POV)**

I sat down, thinking back on what I have done just a few moments ago. I just thought about what I have done to Ash, the one who has confessed to me, the one who has been hiding these secret feelings from me, the one who had his heart broken after what I have done to him. I don't know why I had to deny him like that, shooting him down just like what I have done with Tierno a couple weeks ago, but the main difference between them is that Ash felt more passionate about his confession, like he actually cares whereas I remember Tierno just kneeling and asking me straight up. I just feel very sorry for Ash.

Looking back at it, I feel very guilty for what I have done. I feel that what I've done was the wrong thing and I feel very sorry for Ash. I didn't mean to shatter his heart like that; I didn't know that he will react in that sort of way. I mean, I specifically asked Pikachu to head to Ash's room to try and comfort him, to try and reassure everything and hopefully make everything for Ash return back to normal. I just hope Pikachu will make Ash at least just a bit better, at least.

What is wrong with me? Why do I keep on rambling on about Ash? Do I also have feelings for him back? I'm very confused. I have so many questions that are left unanswered on my head. I don't even know who _I'm_ attractive to, whom I admire. I suppose you could say that I admire Ash, since he saved me from the forest when we we're young back at the Kanto Region as well as his enthusiastic spirit that gave me courage every single Tripokalon event. I don't even know anymore…

I glanced to my right. I saw my Pokémon looking up to me, consciously worried about me, whilst she lifts up her ribbon and held my right wrist. Sylveon, all through this mass period of time, was out of her Pokéball, since we were training together for the upcoming Tripokalon. Interestingly, Sylveon hasn't really got much to say about what happened at least a couple minutes ago, but then again I think Sylveon has much to say when I head back to my room.

Clemont and Bonnie stood in front of me, just staring at me with probably much disappointment. I don't really blame them if they are angry or speechless or anything like that at me. They have just witnessed one of their best friends and companions get rejected, and to be rejected by another one of their best friends, should have been a horrible experience for them.

"Serena, could we have a talk for a second?" Clemont asked with much disappointment, pulling off a straight face at me.

I shrugged, nervous about what is going to happen next. "O-okay t-then…"

We all started walking towards the bench by the side of the battlefield, the very same bench whereby Sylveon and I were about half an hour ago, where we both sat down and took a break on after our practise.

It felt like a very long walk towards that bench, a long and harsh walk towards the bench, feeling like it has been an eternity walking along, since the whole situation that I'm under in was very severe and quite awkward in a way. I didn't know what they will say to me when we get there, I didn't anticipate what would Clemont or Bonnie would say to me, what specific subjects we were going talking about. I expect them to probably complain, maybe hold a grudge against me, or maybe even scold at me for what I have done previously.

As I sat down at the bench, my nervousness increases, my heart rate rises, pumping even harder than it normally does. Sylveon noticed me, noticed how I was very agitated about how I was acting right now, how I felt very uncomfortable right about now. I appreciate Sylveon supporting me like that, helping me and being there for me every step of the way, even holding my wrist once more with her ribbons, but I know I just have to face this on my own and by myself.

Clemont and Bonnie then sat next to me. They looked at me, without a surprise to me, with much disappointment, annoyance and irritation. As I have said before, I don't blame them for feeling like this. I feel that they are very angry with me, like they were going to get me back as some sort of revenge for Ash's sake, but I know they will do that, you can never be too sure.

Clemont sighed. "Look, Serena. I don't really want to make you feel bad about what you've don~"

"Clemont and Bonnie…" I interrupted Clemont from finishing his sentence, speaking in a sort of desperate tone, trying to get away with what I have done. "I already feel bad about this. Looking back, it was a horrible thing to do to him."

Bonnie nodded. "It was a horrible thing to do, Serena."

I sighed. "I know Bonnie, and I regret rejecting him now, breaking his heart like that."

"You know he has been hiding his feelings from you from the very start, right?" Clemont mentioned, hoping that I realise something back.

I raised my eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean 'from the very start', huh Clemont?"

Bonnie smiled, jumped off her seat enthusiastically, indicating that there is more to this than I know about. "Well, since you two met back at that Summer Camp back in Kanto, he had a crush on you."

Clemont hissed. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie looked towards the ground, speaking apologetically. "Sorry, big brother. I think that I got a bit too excited about that fact."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Bonnie. Thanks for telling me, but is it true though Clemont?"

"Yes, it is Serena." Clemont muttered, seeing as though he didn't want me to find out about this. "It was since… he saved you from the forest apparently back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp…"

I stopped for a minute and thought about the information that has been placed upon me, the information that I first of all didn't know anything about, the information that has been a secret from me for all this time.

Hearing about this impacted me hard, feeling a hard thump of pain in my chest, in my heart. I felt even sorrier for Ash, really regretting about what I have done even more. I just couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe that Ash was actually saying his confession for real as well as what he feels about me. I now understood why he was very romantic, passionate, thoughtful, and emotional when he did confess to me. I now fully understand how he felt about me; but why do I feel something else within me, something that I cannot pin-point, something that I don't know about?

I stuttered. "I-I didn't k-know about this… u-until now…"

Clemont sighed. "At least now Serena, you know for sure about Ash's feelings for you."

"What else did he tell you both?" I asked with eagerness, eager to get any more information about this.

Bonnie grinned. "Well, obviously this crush of Ash's was more than a crush at this point. In reality, it was actually _real love_ that he has been feeling for you."

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded. "I told you that I'll speak first then you do, okay!?"

Bonnie frowned. "Fine, big brother."

"Basically, that's all that Ash said to us." Clemont added. "I don't know if he has anymore secrets that he's hiding."

I smiled. "Oh, okay then."

"But, Serena?" Clemont spoke up. "Can I ask you another question, if you don't mind?"

I shrugged. "S-sure, Clemont. A-ask away."

Clemont sighed. "So, why did you reject Ash in the first place?"

I was speechless. I sat still for a few moments, thinking of what I'm going to say back, what my answer is going to be. I felt my heartbeat going faster again, rising its speed once more. I was relaxed when an actual conversation started between the three of us on the bench. I felt very relaxed and calm all throughout the conversation, even though the whole situation was very awkward and quite tense in a way.

Moving that thoughts aside, this was it. This was the moment that I have been waiting for, the moment when I have to actually explain myself about what I have done and why I have done it for. To be perfectly honest, I don't know what to say or what to respond with, I'm very conscious about what I'm going to say, if it is going to be the right time to say this or that, that sort of thing.

However, I know that I just have to answer what Clemont or Bonnie will throw at me, whether I like it or not.

I stuttered. "W-well… y-you see that… u-um, I-I don't know what to s-say~"

"Look, Serena." Clemont ordered, stopping me from talking anymore. "You and Ash are great companions, like best friends. You've known each other more than Pikachu knows Ash, which is bizarre; but in the end, you broke his heart."

"Be honest with us, Serena." Bonnie added, smiling as she finished. "Ash put a lot of effort to talking to you about his feelings, yet you reject him."

I stopped for a second, thinking about what Clemont and Bonnie just mentioned. These were all true facts, and were all facts that I could not bear and handle to listen to. There is a pain inside me that wants to just tell them about _my_ secret that I also have been hiding, but I just don't have the courage to do it.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. To tell you the truth, I don't really mind Ash confessing his feelings, I don't mind Ash at all; but I'm just very conscious about something else."

"What is it, Serena?" Clemont asked politely. "What is it that's bothering you?"

Bonnie smiled. "Serena, you can tell us anything, okay?"

I nodded, complying with what they have said. "So, first of all, I am very conscious about having relationships. I had a previous relationship before, but it didn't turn out well and so I have learnt my lesson and just stay single… for now, of course. Then, t-there's a-another thing… u-um, I-it's…"

"Well, I'm very sorry about your past relationship, Serena." Clemont spoke politely and rather apologetically. "It must be hard for you, but what was the other thing?"

Bonnie smiled. "Don't worry about anything, Serena. You see, we're your friends, so you can tell us anything."

I sighed. "Okay… so, this is my secret. A secret that I have been hiding since my relationship ended. Basically, after I broken up, I decided to… experiment with other genders…."

Clemont raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Wait, does that mean?"

Bonnie stared at Clemont, all confused as to what was going on. "What does she mean big brother?"

Clemont mentioned. "You don't need to find out, Bonnie~"

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll tell you." I answered back with haste. "You see, I-I'm… b-bisexual…"

Saying that word one more time, one more time after I told it to Sylveon, gives me the creeps. I don't like using that word, that's why I have kept this as a secret, so that no-one will know and I don't have to tell anyone about anything.

I just couldn't bear the fact of staying here anymore. I just want to run away, as fast as I can, run away to my room just like what Ash did; but I couldn't. I wanted to find out what will Clemont and Bonnie say about, what their responses are going to be, and also what they will do to make Ash and I get together maybe or who knows what.

I just want them to not tell anyone else about this and I just want them to keep this fact as a secret also, especially Bonnie.

'What have I done?' I thought, looking towards the ground, right on my foot. 'What have I told them that I might regret later? Oh, me and my big mouth.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Serena is very... concerned about what she has told Clemont and Bonnie. You never know how they would react after finding out about this information, but we'll just have to wait and see :P**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Give Up 'Till Its Over

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to apologise about how am I not writing as much as I have done. I mean it has been a while since there was an update to this story, since I did that one-shot last week. The main reason for this is that I can only work on these during the weekend, so that's why there is not much updates.**

 **Hopefully you all understand my 'laziness'... :D**

 **Also, I do apologise for this short chapter and I promise you all that the next chapter will be longer ^_^**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'll tell you." Serena answered back with haste. "You see, I-I'm… b-bisexual…"

As Serena said this, everyone went literally silent. They didn't really know how to respond to this, since this information has just been presented to Clemont and Bonnie quite sudden, even though Clemont already knew what Serena was talking about. They both just didn't know what to say back at Serena. Do they want to reassure her? Do they want to comfort her? Do they want to judge her? They just didn't know what to do.

During this minute or so, silence between the three friends became even tenser in Serena's point of view. She is just worried about what they were going to say and what they were going to do for that matter. She didn't want to make a bad impression to them, like they weren't going to travel with her anymore, since this was the case or anything like that. It was just for the information that they found out and that's all.

Serena sighed, filled with nervousness. "Please… d-don't judge me, okay?"

Clemont raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean we'll judge you?"

"Well, you might think that I'm weird or that kind of thing…" Serena responded, now also being filled with embarrassment.

Bonnie smiled. "We won't judge you, Serena."

Clemont smiled. "Bonnie's right, Serena. Why should we judge you? I mean, when it happens, it happens. If that is _your_ decision, then it's a decision we can't change, can we?"

Serena paused for a minute, reflecting to what her friends had just said to her. She was really surprised that they understood what she meant and respected her decision, but then again, they were her friends. They will support her until the very end, until they have to all depart, but for now, they are all in this together.

Serena smiled. "Thank you guys. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Serena." Clemont and Bonnie answered simultaneously.

"But, Serena?" Clemont muttered. "How are you going to break this to Ash? Do you think he will understand?"

Serena froze upon hearing Ash's name and the query put up by Clemont. Interestingly, it was a question that Serena wanted to not have been presented to her or for herself to answer as a matter of fact, but she felt inside that she has to, especially to someone who admires her so much.

To be honest in herself, she really doesn't know what to do or how she was going to tell him in this case. Since she rejected him, she knew that Ash is probably feeling a little down, a little depressed about it. She is thinking that in his room, he was just sitting there or maybe lying in his bed just thinking, thinking most likely about what he has done and what I have done to him. She is thinking that Ash is probably blaming himself inside that room, how he has made a mistake, but what can she do now? How can she make up with him at least? At least to rebuild back their friendship once more?

Serena sat in her seat for a few seconds, now going back to reality with Clemont and Bonnie. Now, she was thinking about how she was going to respond to Clemont and Bonnie, since they were sitting in front of her thinking of an answer back, a response at least, but the problem is that Serena can't think of a response, she can't think of what to say back to them, she just doesn't want to think about what that question is going to be answered with, but she knew she got to give them some response or answer of some sort.

Serena stuttered. "W-Well… I-I'm going t-to… um… I'm~"

"You don't know what to do, eh Serena?" Bonnie teased, guessing as to how she wasn't really answering directly at them.

"Bonnie! Come on, no teasing." Clemont hissed.

"But~" Bonnie responded, well tried to respond back.

Serena smiled. "Clemont, don't worry about it. It's okay, since it was true of what Bonnie said anyway."

Clemont sighed. "Well, if we don't have any ideas, then what are we going to do?"

All three of them sat there thinking, thinking of an idea as to how Ash and Serena will make up, since they need to think of an idea anyway. They really have no clue on what to do, especially Serena who was clueless at this point. She just can't bear thinking about an idea, since it was her fault.

She accepted that it was her fault that everyone was like this at this moment in time, since she rejected Ash, the one and only person who admired her and basically loved her. She just wanted to blame her own self for this, which wasn't really called for, but when Clemont and Bonnie were then presented with Serena's secret, then they understood Serena's actions towards Ash, but that doesn't really mean that she should do something like that to Ash especially.

To be honest, what can she do now? What could she do to make everything better?

Bonnie smiled as an idea has popped into her head. "You know what Serena? You should make something for Ash!"

Clemont smiled. "That's a great idea! Serena, why don't you give it a try?"

"But what am I going to make?" Serena mumbled a question.

"Why don't you bake something for him maybe?" Bonnie suggested excitedly.

Clemont smiled gladly at her sister. "That's actually a pretty good idea, Bonnie. Since Serena is really good at baking, taking advantage of that skill would be a great idea!"

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "But then again, what am I going to bake?"

Bonnie jumped excitedly. "Why don't you bake some macaroons!?"

"Oh, okay then! If you say so!" Serena answered happily. "Well, I'll be off down to the kitchen then!"

 **(With Clemont and Bonnie)**

As Serena ran off to the kitchen with a mission, to bake Ash some macaroons, this then left Clemont and Bonnie on their own in the lobby where they were sitting this whole time. They weren't really keen to get going anyway, since they want to just leave Ash and Serena for a while anyway and really just give them personal space.

After Serena left, they thought of the different scenarios that could happen. I mean, they also did this with Ash when they also helped him as to confessing to Serena, but this time they were helping Serena now. There were only limited amount of different scenarios that could happen – one would be that Ash would gladly accept the macaroons that Serena baked and then they will make up, since he likes food and all that, or the other scenario is that he will completely reject the whole thing and then make an even bigger tension between themselves, which is not good.

Overall, Clemont and Bonnie would like everything to be all right at least. They both want the best out of their best friends and companions. They just want them to at least be friends again, even though Ash wouldn't really have Serena as part of his life, at least their friendship will still recover, at least they can travel with one another once more as friends at least.

In the back of their minds, however, there was still one question that they wanted to be answered, one specific topic about Serena's secret…

Bonnie sighed casually. "Clemont, what do you mean when you're bisexual?"

Clemont raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Why do you want to know about it, Bonnie? Is something bothering you about it?"

"Yeah, something's bothering me." Bonnie answered back with haste. "I want to know what it actually means to be bisexual."

Clemont smiled with nervousness. "Well, I think you're a bit too young to know about it, Bonnie."

"Clemont! Tell me!" Bonnie squealed out of annoyance. "If I can understand the romance of Ash, then I could probably understand 'bisexuality', right? Stop treating me like a little kid."

It was true; Clemont was treating Bonnie like a little kid. Well, he had every right to do so; he wanted Bonnie to not know about this topic. He just wanted the best out of his little sister, and that's all his reasoning. He didn't blame her for acting up like that, since he does these sorts of things all the time, but he can just let her off just this once he supposed, since this was about one of their friends anyway.

Beside him was Bonnie, who was upset and a bit irritated about her big brother. You cannot blame her though, because Clemont can be a little bit strict sometimes, maybe you can say that he is being over-protective in this case, but Clemont felt that telling the true to Bonnie is a better option than just plainly hiding the truth, as in fact you can't really hide the truth from Bonnie anyways – proven by how she knew about Ash's crush at Serena.

Clemont sighed. "Okay then, Bonnie. I guess you win."

Bonnie jumped with joy. "I knew you would, big brother! Come on then, I'm waiting."

Clemont nodded. "Okay, Bonnie. Well, how can I explain this… so, basically… if you are bisexual, then you are… attracted to both genders…"

Bonnie tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean by that, big brother?"

Clemont sighed. "Well, it means that you are attracted to both males and females."

"So, then, why did Serena reject Ash?" Bonnie asked hastily. "In some sense, shouldn't Serena have been at least felt something for Ash as well?"

Clemont nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't want to speculate here, but I guess you're right."

Bonnie smiled. "It makes sense, doesn't it big brother? I mean, if someone is attracted to both genders, surely there is a possibility that they would also be attracted to the opposite gender?"

Clemont sighed. "Well, it does make sense Bonnie, but then again, it is up to that someone to decide which gender they are attracted to. Looking at Serena's case, it looked like she's already decided with it though."

Bonnie looked down towards the ground, looking as if she was very upset and sad. "It is a shame then, especially for Ash."

Clemont smiled. "Bonnie, you never know what might happen. Maybe Serena might change herself."

Bonnie sighed. "You think so, Clemont?"

Clemont smiled. "Of course Bonnie! Let's not forget what Ash tells us sometimes."

"What is that?" Bonnie responded, cheering up a bit from Clemont's attitude.

"Don't give up 'till it's over!"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 6 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! It seems that Clemont and Bonnie might be onto something there at the end, which may be part of the end of this story ;)**

 **In addition to that, the next chapter will contain Serena baking the macaroons and hopefully everything goes smoothly, and then Ash and Serena will make up. Stick around to find out in the next chapter :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: You can do it, Serena!

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to apologise about how the late upload of this chapter, since I was kinda busy with a lot of work from school, so I just want to apologise for that.**

 **Also, this chapter is longer compared to the last one, well, I actually don't know... hopefully you'll all be satisfied with it :D**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(With Serena)**

As Serena ran off to the kitchen with a mission, to bake Ash some macaroons, this then left Clemont and Bonnie on their own in the lobby where they were sitting this whole time. They weren't really keen to get going anyway, since they want to just leave Ash and Serena for a while anyway and really just give them personal space.

Serena skipped excitedly towards the kitchen, since she was in a cheerful mood at this moment. She was very excited to bake, since this was one of the things she enjoyed along with performing in Tripokalons, and was also excited to talk to Ash about something that it was her fault on doing; but deep inside, she felt ecstatically nervous, since talking to Ash, who is much depressed in his room, is quite difficult.

Nonetheless, she knew that she will make up with Ash since he will definitely like, no love the macaroons that she will bake for him, since it's just plain fact that you can get through Ash through food alone, without having to do anything, other than to make the food of course. She was very confident with herself and her skills of baking, since that was once won her the first round on her way to winning her 1st Princess Key.

Arriving at the kitchen, looking in first to see if anyone's present and using it at the time, but it looked like there wasn't anyone there.

The Pokémon Centre's kitchen is not really fancy in any way; it was just like a normal kitchen you would find in a house. I mean, it contained the usual equipment that are the essentials for a kitchen, such as the oven, cooker and stove, a fridge, and a freezer. The equipment provided was kind of new, looking like it was just installed probably a month or so ago, but maybe Nurse Joy has used it after countless times, but still it suited Serena's purpose anyways.

Serena then put her hand into her pocket, reaching something that she wanted, that she needed, a Pokéball. It wasn't just a random Pokéball that she picked at random, but a special one, it was Braixen's Pokéball. Since Braixen was Serena's 1st partner and since Braixen always helps Serena on baking or any kind of cooking she does, then therefore she needed Braixen out.

Serena called out Braixen, commanding her to come out of the Pokéball, so she threw the Pokéball up. The Pokéball started to open and a blue light started to form, then revealing a figure behind it. As the blue light started to gradually disappear, then the figure was revealed even more, and then revealed the identity of the Pokémon who has just appeared. It was Braixen.

Braixen smiled cheerfully. "Braixen-brai." _"Hi there, Serena."_

Serena smiled back at Braixen. "Braixen, do you want to help me bake some macaroons for Ash?"

Braixen nodded, agreeing to Serena's request.

Then, the two partners started to make the macaroons they're going to need for Ash. Preparing their ingredients first, doing them in order before actually doing the cooking. This was typical of Serena and Braixen to do whilst they cook something, since they always want to be organised and so on as well as to keep things tidy on their workspace.

Both of them worked together to make the macaroons, they worked in harmony since they were partners from the start and sometimes people say to them that Pokémon trainers think alike as their Pokémon, and in this case, you could say that between the bond that Braixen has with Serena, but then again Bonnie says to Serena that she has a bigger bond with Sylveon, but Serena begs to differ.

Working together, they got through making the macaroon batter and is just down to the oven to bake them mostly. As Braixen already pre-heated the oven, then it was just down to Serena to put in the macaroons into the oven and leave it there to bake.

As the two best friends waited for the macaroons to be baked, they have got nothing to do, but to wait for them to be cooked and then finally be decorated by Serena.

Braixen titled her head. "Braixen-brai?" _"Serena, why are we baking macaroons for Ash especially?"_

Serena shrugged. "Well, I-I… I actually… um… I~"

"Braixen?" _"Is it because you like Ash?"_ Braixen teased, knowing that Serena would react to this.

Serena froze, blushing subtly which Braixen spotted. "W-What are you talking a-about?"

Braixen giggled. "Braixen-brai. Brai-brai." _"Don't worry Serena, I'm only joking. I already know the reason why you're doing this."_

Serena sighed. She didn't mind Braixen from knowing what she has done to Ash, how she has rejected him so badly, so to apologise for her actions, she is now taking the time to actually bake him some macaroons, since anything would go better for Ash if he had food, and that's what everyone thinks, even their own Pokémon.

On the other hand, what Braixen was then asking was about liking Ash. Out of all honesty, she has some sort of thing bothering her on the inside, something that she cannot point her finger at, something that she wants to know and find out the answer of. Every time someone suggests something such as liking Ash to Serena, she then feels some sort of grunt on her, some sort of feeling inside her. She doesn't know what to do about it, but she felt something unusual. Does she like Ash back per chance?

Serena shook her head, trying to remove that thought, the thought and idea that she liked… Ash. I mean, it was a very interesting point; maybe it was that was what she was feeling all this time, but for now, she is still unsure about it and just wanted to wait for the time being, until the moment is right, she might then find out what it _actually_ is.

Serena sighed. "Well, hopefully this will cheer Ash up a bit. I think this will brighten his mood, since he has been down for quite a while."

"Braixen-brai." _"Well, I don't blame him since you rejected him like that."_ Braixen added.

Serena nodded, looking like she was about to cry. "I regret rejecting him. If it wasn't for me, then he wouldn't be like this. It's all my fault."

Braixen smiled, trying to cheer her tearful trainer up. "Braixen-braixen." _"Don't worry about it, Serena. I'm sure he'll understand and everything will then be better."_

Serena wiped some tears away forming on her eyes. "Thanks, Braixen. For making me realise that everything will be all right in the end."

At that moment, the alarm for the oven started ringing; indicating that the time is up and the macaroons are ready to be removed from the oven. It was time to bring the macaroons out of the oven and to be prepared with Serena's handmade decorations.

The delicate process of removing the tray with macaroons on it was undergone by Serena. She carefully brought the macaroons from the oven over to the work surface, where Braixen has already prepared the things that Serena might need for doing her decorations.

Looking at them, the macaroons looked delicious and also smelt delicious. It was a masterpiece, according to the eyes of Serena and Braixen, who both felt that their mouths were watering, and who couldn't blame them, since Serena has been praised countless times from Ash, Clemont and Bonnie of her amazing and delicious cooking, particularly in confectionaries.

Serena then waited for a few moments, cooling them down, before applying her own decorations on top. She hasn't tried doing these types of decorations on macaroons; she has only done them in PokéPuffs that she normally makes, so this is a new thing for her.

She then put the frosting in the macaroons, applying it with care, careful to not spill anything or go out of its place. She applied the frosting on top of the macaroons, making them even more delicious, and is going to be appreciate with whom is going to eat them. She put at least a layer of frosting on the top and then decorated the macaroons with different shapes as well as different sizes of them. These were definitely special macaroons, dedicated and meant for a special someone.

Serena sighed happily, proud of her work. "Ta-da! Finally, they are all finished! What do you think, Braixen?"

Braixen smiled. "Braixen-brai!" _"It looks great Serena! Ash is bound to love these!"_

Serena shrugged, but still confident. "Hopefully that is the case when we give it to him."

Braixen smiled. "Braixen. Braixen-brai." _"Don't worry, Serena. Since you're giving this for as a form of apology, then Ash is sure to accept it."_

Serena raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You think?"

"Braixen-braixen." _"Of course Serena, so there's no need to worry about anything."_ Braixen responded gladly.

"But… that's when I worry the most…" Serena whispered, almost at a volume that no one would have heard, except Braixen.

"Brai?" _"What was that, Serena?"_ Braixen asked her trainer politely.

Serena shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about what I said, it wasn't really important."

Braixen smiled. "Braixen." _"Oh, okay then Serena."_

"So, shall we bring this to Ash?" Serena asked kindly, nervous about Braixen's answer since she actually wants someone to go with her.

"Braixen-brai." _"You can do it, Serena. I want you two to have some space whilst you sort things out."_ Braixen commented back.

Serena sighed. "Oh, okay then. Well, I'll put you back into your Pokéball. Thanks for helping me out again, Braixen."

At that moment, Serena grabbed Braixen's Pokéball once again from her pocket. Upon picking it up, she then pointed the device at Braixen and commanding the word 'Return' which then enables the Pokéball to open. A bright blue light then appeared, which engulfed Braixen and in a matter of seconds, Braixen has disappeared as the device closed, indicating that Braixen is safely inside.

After this, Serena then grabbed a basket that she normally stores her baked macaroons. It was a special basket, since she was the one who sewed it and knitted it together all by herself, and she was very proud of doing so too, since it has been very useful to her anyways. The basket consisted of the main compartment and a lid on top, and it was made from straw that she bought over at the market ages ago, mainly before she was interested in baking. Since then, she kept it and has been using it for different purpose rarely, but most of the time; she uses it for her macaroons or her PokéPuffs.

Serena took a breath. She was very nervous about bring the macaroons to Ash, especially on her own. She didn't want to do this, but this was the only way Ash can be cheered up and hopefully making up the awkwardness and the embarrassment that Serena has caused him.

By the corner of Serena's eye, she saw Clemont and Bonnie, most likely that they were going to follow her towards Ash's room, which she didn't mind at all, since she was doing this for all of them. She was going to make everything right, hopefully.

The walk to Ash's room wasn't far at all, it will probably take a minute or so to walk from the kitchen, where Serena is right now, to Ash's room, which is just by the end of the corridor; but in Serena's mind, the walk took an eternity. She felt like one of those people who were announced as a 'Dead-man walking', which kind of makes her a bit more nervous, but all she could do was continue and hope for the best outcome possible from Ash.

Upon reaching Ash's room, she gazed at the door, looking at the door which is particularly normal, but behind it contained a rather cheerful Pikachu and most likely a very depressed Ash.

Serena glanced behind her once more, checking if Clemont and Bonnie were still following her. She saw them hiding, well tried to hide, behind the neatly placed shelf just outside of their room, but she tried to not mind them. She then turned around once more and looked ahead.

She took a huge breath before knocking into the door, giving the wood light taps, loud enough for someone on the inside to hear, but soft enough to not disturb anyone else.

Serena sighed. "Ash? Can I come in?"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 7 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! It seems that Clemont and Bonnie are very interested about what is going to happen next between Ash and Serena, and so are we, right? :D**

 **This then means that the next chapter will finally be when Ash and Serena... talk to each other... we will all see how it goes down hopefully next week, depending on the progress... :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter "Jeff the Amourshipper" if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Apology?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today, here is the chapter that everyone's waiting for, well mostly on Twitter. Hopefully I have done justice to this chapter, since it was quite difficult as to how this talk between Ash and Serena is going to work out, but who know? ;D**

 **Just to say, since its the holidays, I may have some more chapters that will be get done, but it depends how much schoolwork I'll get through *sighs*  
But anyway, stick around for the next upcoming chapters ^_^**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena took a huge breath before knocking into the door, giving the wood light taps, loud enough for someone inside to hear, but soft enough to not disturb anyone else.

Serena sighed. "Ash? Can I come in?"

A feint sound was heard from the inside if you listen carefully, which is what Serena was doing. There were footsteps that were trundling on the inside, sounding like it is approaching the door very slowly and subtly, seeming as though that person is conscious and concerned at who called his name, as if he wanted to be left alone.

The footsteps came closer now to the door, inching its way towards the door blocking the entry of the room. You can now hear the feet clashing with the carpet on the floor, scurrying on the floor making some sort of sound. Serena, who was still outside the door, was waiting patiently, since it was upon her request for entry to the room inside.

Suddenly, you can then hear heavy breathing on the door, seeming as though that that person behind the door seemed as though they were nervous about opening the door. Serena then heard a faint squeal, most likely to be Pikachu, who was also inside with him, telling him to go ahead and open the door.

"H-hello? Who's out there?" A voice whispered through the door.

Serena smiled. "Hey, Ash. It's only me, Serena."

Ash sighed. "What do you want, Serena?"

Serena frowned, responding negatively to what Ash had just said to her as a response, but she couldn't really blame him, since he was such in a bad mood at this moment in time, and she knew who to blame that at.

"Could I come and talk to you for a second?" Serena replied with a question.

"Pika-pika." _"Come on, Ash, give her a chance. Let her in."_ Pikachu insisted on his trainer opening the door for Serena, knowing why Serena is here in the first place.

Ash sighed. "All right then, buddy. If you say so…"

Serena then heard a loud thud, probably Ash most likely unlocking the door. The door was then unlocked and it then swung open revealing Pikachu on the ground, which Serena was right about, and in front of her was Ash.

Ash looked like he was in a bad state. He wasn't conscious about what he was wearing, he wasn't conscious about how he looked, and he didn't care about the state of his own room. It all looks like he just doesn't want to do anything at all other than lie in his bed, since that was the only spot in the room that was kind of neat, like he made an effort on looking like it was neat and tidy, but probably it's because there wasn't anyone there other than himself and Pikachu.

Serena looked around the room once again as Ash headed over to his bed and Pikachu gave the door a great big push to close it as he then followed Ash back too. Serena then saw a picture she recognised, a picture that looked like it was taken a long time ago, and that it was treasured by Ash, seeing as it has been framed for safe keeping.

Looking at it more closely, Serena remembered what it was, it was a picture of herself and Ash together during Professor Oak's Summer Camp in the Kanto Region, since she remembered that they were always together since she was saved by Ash in that forest long ago.

The picture consisted of them two only, looks like they were taking this picture for fun, most likely that it was the last day of that summer camp, just before everyone was supposed to be going home, they just took the picture to keep as some sort of souvenir.

Serena smiled. "Ash, I can't believe it! You still have this photograph with you and you brought it during your journey!"

Ash blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, because I wanted to remember you mostly… the fun times we had during camp… that's all, I guess…"

Serena stopped for a minute, thinking about what Ash had just said, since she correctly heard Ash saying "I wanted to remember you mostly", which brought some sort of shock to Serena. She didn't expect Ash to be carrying around a photograph, especially a photograph of Ash and Serena when they were younger. This was one of the biggest proofs to Serena of Ash's love towards her, how he absolutely adores her, which Serena immediately recognised upon.

Serena then went towards Ash, who is lying on his bed with Pikachu by his side like always. She was still holding the basket of freshly baked macaroons on her hand, handling it with care, since she wanted to have it for safe keeping just for Ash.

She heard Ash sniff a bit, most likely as though he smelt the delicious and mouth-watering macaroons that Serena had made; inspecting it since he loved Serena's cooking so much. Interestingly, Pikachu was also doing the same. Pikachu couldn't also resist Serena's cooking just like Ash, and then Clemont would comment 'like trainer, like Pokémon' after he found out about this.

Serena straightened herself and sat down on the other bed next to Ash's. "So, Ash… I just wanted to come here to apologise to you. To apologise for what you did."

Ash stayed silent, looking as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Serena continued. "I know you might say that you don't like me anymore and that you just want to be left alone, but please can you hear me out?"

Ash nodded, but said nothing again.

Serena sighed. "I'm truly sorry for what I have done, I apologise for rejecting you like that, right after you confessed to me out there in the open. I didn't know what I was thinking about at that moment in time, but I just didn't know what to say right after you opened up to me like that. Actually, I brought you some macaroons, because I know you like them, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah… um, Serena? I just want you to know that my feelings for you will never go away; it'll stay deep within my heart always. Even though you don't accept me as a boyfriend, we will still be friends, right?"

"Of course we are, Ash!" Serena responded with delight, being touch by Ash's speech a bit back then. She didn't really expect him to open up like that once more, but she knew why he would say that.

Serena then handed over the macaroons, placing the whole basket of them on the bedside table, right next to Ash's bed. She didn't really want to rush things for him, as she understood how he was feeling right now. He had been rejected by her and now he is receiving an apology from her since she felt guilty of what she has done, so Ash is then confused about how to actually react to this.

To be honest, Serena also doesn't know what to do next as well. She apologised to Ash now, as that was the main purpose of paying him a visit to his room, but she didn't know now what to do next, should she just walk out or should she stay to comfort Ash a bit more, to give him some more company and reassure him.

Ash stuttered. "I-If you d-don't mind me asking, w-why did you actually reject me l-like that?"

Serena froze. She didn't really want to open up to him, and if she did, she then didn't know how she would say the main reason behind the rejection. She personally didn't want Ash to find out about her own secret, the secret that she has kept from everyone until, obviously, Clemont and Bonnie asked and she then told them.

"Ash, I can't really tell you, since I just can't take it saying it to you." Serena replied nervously. "If you want to know, then you can speak with Clemont and Bonnie, because they know."

Ash sighed. "Okay, I respect your decision, but thank you for those macaroons. They look delicious to me."

Serena smiled. "Oh, thank you Ash. Well, I guess I'll leave you and Pikachu now."

At that moment, Serena stood up from where she was sitting the whole time and unexpectedly, she then came towards Ash. She came towards his face, seeming as though she was planning something, and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek, which made Ash and herself blush a bit. She then walked out of the room with Ash holding his right cheek, most likely treasuring the moment of the love of his life giving him an unexpected kiss on the cheek, seeming as though it is still a form of her apology.

"I love you, Serena." Ash whispered to himself, with Pikachu giggling a bit in the background, but Ash didn't care.

 **(With Serena)**

Serena went out of the door, not surprisingly being greeted by Clemont and Bonnie, who was actually eavesdropping the whole conversation that Ash and Serena were having inside of Ash's room, which also didn't surprise Serena by one bit.

Clemont smiled. "So, how did it go, Serena?"

Serena sighed with relief. "Well, it actually went better than I thought, but you guys know already what happened~"

Bonnie grinned. "Did you give Ash a kiss, eh Serena?"

Serena blushed. "N-no."

Bonnie laughed. "Serena, I know a lie when I see one."

Serena sighed, knowing that she can't win over Bonnie. "Okay, fine. I did give Ash a kiss in the cheek, okay Bonnie?"

Clemont and Bonnie both smiled, knowing that everything between Ash and Serena was all better now, like it was all fine and that they both made up with one another; but for Serena, she felt that something was missing and that she felt even more sorry for Ash after apologising to him, like she felt something else other than guilt, but what is it? She couldn't really point it out to the group, but for now, she just has to keep it within herself.

Clemont smiled. "Well, I think that all's well that ends well."

Serena nodded in agreement. "You can say so."

"You can definitely say so, since everything is more that better, isn't that right Serena?" Bonnie teased.

Serena blushed. "Bonnie! Come on, stop teasing! Why are you doing this anyway!?"

Bonnie grinned. "Well, it's because I think there's something more to Ash and Serena's friendship."

Clemont raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Oh, really?"

 **(With Ash and Pikachu)**

Ash and Pikachu tucked in with Serena's macaroons that she hand-baked for Ash, but she didn't really mind if Pikachu also got some of Ash's share. Obviously, Ash liked, no loved them, since he adored Serena's cooking and her skills. He believed that she made with care and delicacy, since it tasted so good.

"This is really great, right Pikachu?" Ash stopped for a second to mention this.

"Pika-pikachu!" _"I know right! Serena can definitely cook!"_ Pikachu added.

"Pika-pika?" _"You know what Ash? Serena would be a great wife to you, right?"_ Pikachu teased.

Ash blushed. "Pikachu, stop teasing, okay? Did Bonnie set you up for this?"

To be honest, Pikachu is still saying the truth. I mean, it does make sense if Pikachu says this, since Serena has these great cooking skills, which Ash appreciated a lot. Pikachu saying this was something that was personal to Ash, since he really wants that to happen, but he was kind of unsure about that, as looking back to what had happened.

Moving on about that, Ash really appreciated that Serena has made these macaroons especially for him, even if all she needed was an apology, but Ash didn't care which one she did as long as it came from her heart, since she loved her so much. He will love Serena, even though everything is being thrown at him, even though everything is falling apart, he will always love her no matter what.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 8 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! At least now Ash and Serena has made amendments and everything is now okay between them; but wow, Serena giving a kiss to Ash... that's quite interesting isn't? ;D**

 **For the next chapter, I have actually got something planned that is quite unexpected, and that will involve Serena quite a bit, but hopefully everything will work out on that chapter! :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter "Jeff the Amourshipper" if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dream a Little Dream From Me

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **I do apologise for the late uploads, but since I am a busy person, then I'm just gonna put this chapter up to make up for the late uploads.**

 **Also, just to say, you might find some things here a bit disturbing for some of you, so... you have been warned...**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena walked through the corridor towards her own room, which was just on the other side, thinking of how the whole ordeal, the talk between her and Ash went. In her opinion, she was actually proud of what she did, she now felt better, since she has now apologised to Ash and now doesn't feel guilty of the whole situation. She was also glad that Ash accepted the macaroons that she made especially for him with Braixen's help of course. She was just happy overall of the results.

Speaking of results, she didn't really expect to have done what she had done, the kiss on the cheek she has given to Ash. She didn't know what came into her mind, but what she did know that it was right thing she guessed, since Ash had a crush on her and that kind of thing, but she didn't really expect herself to be making that move.

To be honest, when Serena left the room, she noticed that Ash did adored that kiss that she gave him, she noticed how he was just frozen right after she made that contact on his cheek. Who can blame him though? He wasn't exactly that kind of person who basically is open to Serena most of the time, but he also wasn't that kind of quiet type either. You could say he was a subtle kind of guy, how he hides his feelings from Serena that is.

Serena continued to walk across the corridor, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She then came upon a door, a door that she immediately recognised that she had come from a few moments ago. She noticed that it was Ash's door into his room, the same room where she left for her room.

Serena scratched her head for a moment, wondering how this occurrence happened. She was really confused at this point, thinking how can she had gone back to Ash's room if she has just been walking straight through towards her room. She just wondered and thought about the possibilities of how this could have happened, but none of them made sense. The only reason she found that was logical was maybe she accidentally turned around and then walked the other way, since she wasn't really paying attention, but still, she thinks that it wasn't right.

Serena just continued walking, immediately forgetting about the nonsense that her brain is pulling on her. She just decided to just head towards her room before anything else weird was going to happen, as she just felt that being in her room is her priority for now. She just doesn't want to be out here in the open right now, especially what just happened to her just now, so she decides to speed up her pace a bit.

She started to run, actually more like jog through the corridor, but still continued to wonder about what happened back there. She knew that it wasn't really a big deal and that she might be just over-reacting about it, but still, it left her a bit confused and especially concerned.

Serena took a quick look around her surroundings, now paying close attention to what is around her. Upon looking, she wondered once again about what was going on, since it was very quiet and is almost silent as to wherever she went through this corridor, since normally you can hear at least some sounds as you walk through here, but now, she cannot hear anything, not even a pin drop. She called out, but nothing, absolutely nothing answered, making her even more terrified than she ever was, since she gets a bit scared easily sometimes. How she wished Bonnie was on her side, since Bonnie doesn't really get scared from anything, so it would really be ideal that she would be here, but she guessed that she can't get anything she wants that easily.

Serena stopped for a second once more. Looking to her left, she then came across the same door, the door into Ash's room once again. She didn't how or why she ended up at this point once again. She definitely went forwards this time and she also paid close attention to her surroundings, so that she didn't miss anything, not one little bit, but I guess it didn't really work, since this happened to her once again, she has ended at the same point as she was in a few minutes ago.

She didn't really bother to wait around anymore and started to now run towards her room. She wondered if she was just in one huge loop, how she was being controlled in a way, but then that idea came off her mind pretty easily since all she now cared about is just getting to her room.

She didn't care anymore now about what's around her. She was now basically panicking all over the place, she didn't really know what to do and it's all because of what's happening to her right now. She couldn't really point to what is the cause of this, is this work of a Pokémon, or is it something else; but whatever it is, it is just messing with her brain.

"Serena… Serena…" A voice whispered.

Serena turned around, looking and finding out who called her name. She quickly turned around, not knowing who said her name, but as she did, she saw no one on the corridor. She turned around once again, but now to look at her front, but again, no one was around. She was totally freaked out about this, but she just doesn't know what to do. Should she just try and run away or should she stay and respond back.

Serena gulped. "Y-Yes… I-I am S-Serena… w-what d-do you w-want?"

"Serena… Serena…" The voice continued to speak her name.

Serena shook. "Ash… Clemont… Bonnie… hello? Is anyone out here? Come on, it's not funny trying to scare me like this!"

"Serena… Serena…"

"What do you want from me?" Serena mumbled. "Please, stop whoever you are!"

"Oh… but you know who I am, Serena… and you know what I want…"

Serena stopped for a second; thinking about what the voice was talking about. Interestingly, for some reason, she is kind of recognising the voice that is speaking to her right now, like she can make out who is saying it, but she wants the voice to speak a bit more before confirming who is speaking to her.

"No, I don't!" Serena yelled back at the voice whilst looking at every direction, trying to find out where the voice is coming from. "I don't know what you want or who you are!"

"You know Serena… you know who I am and what I want from you…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her ribbon, the same blue ribbon that Ash has given to her as a present, started to unravel itself from Serena. It was acting like it was being taken away from her, like someone or something is there that is taking it from her. She couldn't do anything about it. She even tried on stopping it by just grabbing hold of it, but it just slipped off her hands, so that didn't really work. All she could do now was just watch as her blue ribbon, which was so pristine and hasn't got any marks on it, was being taken off her.

Serena then followed the ribbon up, looking at it to make sure nothing happens to it, but she knows that whoever the voice was, she knew that it will then do something to it. She looked closely at the ribbon, which was floating up, increasing its reach from Serena, in the air. She carefully watched at whoever might behind this, who is grabbing hold of the ribbon, but after many attempts, she then just gave up and just watched what was happening.

Serena rubbed her eyes for a moment, rubbing them since she couldn't believe what she is seeing right in front of her. She is seeing her ribbon floating up in the air with no one or nothing holding it up there.

Out of a sudden, she then witnessed the ribbon bursting into flames, like it was at a click of a finger. She didn't know what to do, how she should react to this. She just watched in silent her ribbon catching fire, and she couldn't do anything about it. I mean, the sensible thing to do was to get some water and put the fire out or someway to put the fire out, but she just watched in horror as her ribbon was burning into ashes.

"Serena, look at what you have done… look at what you have done to him…"

"Him? Who's him?" Serena responded with a strong voice.

"You know who it is… and you know what you have done…"

Serena paused for a moment, thinking back and reflecting at what the voice was saying to her. She didn't know who the voice was talking about or what the voice meant of what she has done. Was it something that she did in the past, something recent that she did? She couldn't really pin-point the specific subject that the voice is talking about.

At that moment, something came into Serena's mind. She remembered and immediately recognised what the voice was talking about. She now knew what the voice was talking about this whole time. It was talking about Ash.

After seeing the ashes of the ribbon on the floor, after hearing the voice even more, after playing back what the voice was saying to her the whole time in her mind, after remembering what she has done to Ash, how she rejected him like she did before right after he confessed to her. It was all clear in her head once more.

Serena felt guilty all of a sudden, how these things that have been occurring are all part of this whole situation that she is in right at this moment. She has finally managed what the voice was saying to her the whole time, how everything is part of one whole scenario, how everything was all her doing.

"Remember what you have done to him… remember what everything was from your doing… remember that you have done this to yourself…"

Serena clenched her fists together, almost in tears. "No! I won't believe any of this! I won't!"

"No, Serena… you must accept what you have done… what you have done to him was entirely your mistake… it is your doing…"

Serena, who was about to tear up, looked down towards the ground. "No… I won't accept what you're saying… I won't! I know that I have done something that I shouldn't have done to Ash, but I don't want anything like this to happen… I don't want any of this!"

"SERENA! SERENA, WAKE UP!"

Serena opened her eyes, seeing the blinding light coming towards the room. Looking around her, she saw that Clemont and Bonnie were beside her, right beside her bedside table. On the other side of her bed, she saw Ash, who was definitely worried about her, seeing as he was the one who shouted and woke her up, but he was literally kneeling right beside Serena's bed.

Serena stood up groggily. "Wait, guys… what are you doing here?"

Clemont sighed. "Well, Serena, you were just having a bad dream so that's why we all came over."

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Really? How long was I out for then?"

Bonnie sighed. "You were out for quite a long time, Serena. But luckily now, you're all awake!"

"By the way, a certain someone over there was worried the most for you." Bonnie teased.

Ash blushed. "Bonnie! I told you to not tease about anything!"

Everyone laughed, especially Bonnie, who was teasing Ash once again even though he specifically asked her to not, but everyone knew that you cannot change Bonnie no matter what you do, as she has a unique personality.

Serena then stood up from her bed, stretching out her arms and then immediately went over to where her outfit was for the day and especially looked at the blue ribbon, if it is still at her possession. Scourging her wardrobe, she then spotted that her ribbon was still there after giving off a sigh of relief, which Bonnie gave a comment on at how Serena cares a bit for Ash too, which she completely ignored and just laughed it off.

'So it was a dream after all.' Serena thought to herself. 'I'm glad.'

Serena looked back at her worried friends, especially the friend who was worrying the most about her. She then noticed that Clemont and Bonnie were starting to leave the room without them saying where they are going, but it was clear to Serena what they were up to, but then again Ash only knows that they were heading down to the lobby for breakfast.

Serena then approached Ash with a subtle blush. "Hey, Ash? Thanks for your concern whilst I was having this awful nightmare. It was… very nice of you…"

Ash smiled. "That's no problem, Serena."

Ash then departed after, probably rushing towards the lobby where Clemont and Bonnie were heading most likely for the food. Serena on the other hand just fixed herself up, made her room tidy once again, before heading out after her group of friends; but before that, Serena spotted something by the corner of the door. It was this thick, black substance and she touched it, inspecting it. She gasped out of horror. She couldn't believe what was there. It was ashes.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 9 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! I think that Serena's dream is quite... interesting in a way. I mean, it looked like it was a terrifying experience, but I don't know about you guys :D**

 **Before I go, I just want to apologise about the ending of this chapter. I think that it looks like it is a bit rushed, so I am truly sorry about that; but I hope you all still like it!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **First and foremost, I just want to apologise for not updating last week, since I wanted to focus on My Little Pikachu first but I was also very busy at the time... :/**  
 **Oh well, at least now there is a new chapter! :D**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena gasped out of shock and fright, since she didn't really expect to see this, especially in her room. This thick, black dust that was just sitting in the corner of the room nearest to the door, which she just spotted before heading out with the gang who has gone off downstairs. I mean, Serena just doesn't have words for it, words to describe the ashes that she is actually holding right now with her hands, but what she does know is that she has a lot of questions to herself, a lot of questions about this black substance that has appeared in front of her, but which also appeared in her dream.

Serena stopped for a second as she grasped the ashes with a tighter grip. She didn't really have any explanations right at this moment, explanations why this was here, what it was doing here. All that she thought about, all that she asked herself was that how could these ashes that were actually just from her dream, the very same ashes that symbolises the burning of her blue ribbon, appear in the normal world, how could the ashes from her dream be present in normal time?

Serena looked down towards her chest, looking for the blue ribbon and if it is present, and not burnt into pieces, which was what her dream portrayed to her. She looked at her blue ribbon with caution, seeing if there is anything wrong with it, to see if there was a hint of a burning or anything like that to the blue ribbon that she cares and treasures so much, since it was a present from Ash, and this is the main reason why she worries about it a bit much she felt.

Serena sighed. Luckily, nothing is wrong about the blue ribbon, which she was definitely relieved about, since she didn't really want anything to happen to it, to something that was definitely precious to her. People might say it was just an accessory that went well with her outfit or something like that, but she is always on the opposite, since this ribbon actually symbolises her friendship with Ash, the friendship that they had built for so many years, starting back when they both met in summer camp in the Kanto Region, but Serena thinks every day is if this friendship is somewhat more in her eyes…

At this point, she had enough of this nonsense, had enough thinking about why and what is the ashes from her dream doing here, since this, she knew, was going to bother her most likely during the whole day, which was the day when she is competing for the Tripokalon in order to earn her 3rd Princess Key to earn her the right to compete for the Master Class, which is sort of forgot at first. I mean, that's why they had come into this town and it's for the privilege for Serena to compete at her best in order to achieve her dream, which everyone really respected, since they were also supporting Ash with his dream.

At this moment, she drops the ashes that are from her hands and she then decides to forget the whole thing, the whole experience that she had in that dream of hers, or you could say it was a nightmare, since it definitely was one. No matter, since Serena decides, even though it was a dream or nightmare or whatever it was, she decides to just forget the whole thing and move on… for now…

Reaching into her pockets now, reaching for the Pokéballs that were deep in her pockets that contained her precious partners, her partners that were with her throughout this journey, the ones that support her towards achieving her dream. She reached into her pockets and grabbed a grip with her Pokéballs, and then threw them into the air, which in turn indicated that her Pokémon are supposed to come out, which was what the bright light that came from the Pokéballs that revealed her Pokémon at this moment – Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon.

Serena squatted down towards their height. "Look guys, we have got another Tripokalon in our hands, so let's say we win this one and get our third Princess Key!"

All of her Pokémon cheered beside her. It's not really a surprise that they are all excited and super hyped up for this upcoming Tripokalon, since they put a lot of work practising and perfecting their moves that they are going to use for the performance itself, especially when they need to be well coordinated in order to win, especially now they knew they were going to face tough opponents that are also pursuing the same dream as them.

Serena smiled. "We all worked really hard for his Tripokalon, so let's make sure we do our very best, just like what Ash always does at his gym battles, so what do you all say?"

At that moment, all of her Pokémon cheered once again, saying their own name as they did, indicating to Serena that they are pumped up and ready to win for her third Princess Key, but then again she realised that it's not just her Pokémon that is competing but also herself, which she was unsure about, since she lacks somewhat confidence in herself. I mean, she truly trusts and depends on her Pokémon entirely and she admits that, as she did win her two Princess Keys because of it, but what she really wants to have some confidence in herself, which she doesn't know how to have it.

'What should I do?' Serena thought about her problem. 'What can I do?'

At that point, she then announced that they should all join the others down in the lobby, where they are most likely having breakfast, but also they were probably waiting for her or maybe they were starting to worry about her once again, since the last time they worried about her was when she was in that awful nightmare that she had, which no one really expected.

As she existed the room, taking everything that she had right now, and walked out into the corridor to make her way towards the lobby, but all she could focus on her mind was about her nightmare. I mean, this was the same corridor where her nightmare actually took place, since she specifically remembered the spots where her dream took her, as it was a horrible experience, especially for Serena, as she witnessed the results if she didn't apologise to Ash, which she was glad on doing.

Serena shrugged. She felt a strange feeling in her, like something is there, but she knew that there isn't anyone there, it was just her feelings, her feelings of remembering her dream that is just scaring her, haunting her in a way, since it was staying in her mind like that, but she knew that she just has to move on and forget about the whole scenario that is forming on her head, since it was done, it was over. Even her Pokémon recognised that this dream that she had was not true, but Serena is, of course, not convinced about that conclusion, like there was something else in that dream that she didn't meet, that didn't happen or that it happened but she didn't witness it; but all she could do was just forget about the whole thing.

Moving on from the corridor, she then continued going on her way to the lobby, where most likely everyone in the gang was eating, which was what she found out when she happen to stumble upon them eating in one table. That didn't really surprise her, since they are going to start late as Serena did wake up a bit later than everyone else, but then again her reason for that was she had this dream that she wished she will never have again.

She sat on where everyone was, sitting next to Ash, since that was the only space left for her. Her Pokémon, on the other hand, was fine with the other Pokémon and joining them halfway through whilst they were eating, which is also what Serena did, joined halfway through with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie in a table. The whole gang wondered though about Serena, probably why she has come down quite late, but also why she had that certain dream last night, which everyone was really curious about finding out answers.

Clemont sighed. "Serena? I do apologise for bringing this up again, but do you know why you had this nightmare last night?"

Serena shrugged. "Well, I-I actually d-don't know… but what I do know it was something that I don't want to see ever again…"

"Why? What did you see?" Clemont questioned.

"I-I s-saw… I-I~" Serena stuttered.

"I think we should stop asking Serena about what happened last night." Ash interrupted.

Bonnie giggled. "Concerned about Serena, aren't you Ash?"

Ash blushed. "W-Well, that's what f-friends are for, r-right?"

"Bonnie, stop it." Clemont hissed.

Serena sighed. "Don't worry about it, you guys. I'll tell you anyway. So, what I saw was the result if I didn't apologise to Ash, if I didn't say sorry to him. It showed that everything would go the opposite way and that my blue ribbon… would be burnt to ashes…"

The whole gang stopped for a moment, because it sounded to them that Serena did care about the blue ribbon that she possessed. This was actually the first time that Serena has brought up this, the topic about her ribbon. They all knew that Serena adored the ribbon, that she treasured and cared for it, which was shown to them as she said what she said, since they all know that Ash gave that to Serena as a sign of their everlasting friendship, but they didn't think that she would be this much caring about it, but who could blame her?

Ash put his hand on Serena's shoulder and smiled. "Come on, Serena! Cheer up! Remember this was just a dream and it will never happen for real!"

Clemont nodded. "Ash is right, Serena. Just move on from it, since it will never happen."

Bonnie smiled. "Besides Serena, you've got your Tripokalon to look forward to, so you can't have this attitude whilst performing, right?"

Serena stopped for a second and thought about something, about her friends. She always knew that they will be supporting her until the end and they will do it to the best of their abilities, which is what she had just witnessed here – she has witnessed the bond that they all share, that they all have between each other, the bond of friendship.

To be honest though, they are all right about what they said to her, about how she should forget about what happened, which is what Ash and Clemont said, but also about how she should change for the better, since she was going to perform in a Tripokalon, which is what Bonnie mentioned to her not a few moments ago. All of what her friends, her companions are here for, how they are helping each other rather than just helping themselves, how they are working together rather than working on their own, which is what they all share between one another.

Serena smiled. "Oh, thank you guys. You really helped me out!"

Ash smiled. "Oh, come on. There's no need to thank us, you know."

"Yeah. We're just here for you, Serena." Clemont added.

Bonnie smiled, grabbing Serena's hand. "Come on, Serena. We need to go to your Tripokalon."

Serena nodded. "All right then."

"The past is the past." Serena thought. "The present is now, because I've got my friends by my side."

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 10 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! I think that everything is fine now, especially in Serena's case, since I think she has gotten over that nightmare that she had, so at least that's a good thought in her perspective. Also, now she has got her Tripokalon to look forward too :D**

 **Before I go, I just want to apologise about how short this chapter was, but hopefully you like it anyways.**

 **In addition to that, I just want to mention about last chapter was actually part of an idea that Hawkins579 sent me, so I would like to give him a shout-out.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	11. Announcement I

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, what I want to talk about today is this story. I mean, this story I feel is very good and all that, but the problem is that I think that its not as good as I have hoped it would be. I'm not saying this because I don't like it, I'm just saying this because I want to rethink the ideas I have for this story and hopefully make it better for you guys to enjoy reading. In addition to that, I also want to focus on doing chapters for Pokemon High School, as it seems you guys are enjoying that more than this story.**

 **That's why I'm here because I want to say that this story is on HIATUS until the summer, where I would have finished my exams. I do apologise for this, but hopefully you guys understand what I mean about what I said.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	12. Announcement II

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **So, here I am once again making an announcement; but for today, I'm actually bringing some good news and some bad news.**

 **I'll start with the good news! So, I declare that Unexpected Unity is now off hiatus! Since it's now the summer holidays for me, I promised that I will continue this story and I shall, because I now know what the next chapters will be like; but you're wondering when will the chapters be uploaded?**

 **Well, that's part of the bad news. You all probably came from chapter 14 of Pokemon High School and maybe even some from Twitter, so I'll just say it here. So, I will be gone for about a week or so as I'm off on a holiday, therefore I won't be able to upload any chapters within that time - meaning there won't be any new Pokemon High School chapters or Unexpected Unity chapters.**

 **However, when I'm gone, I will still be writing for you all and when I eventually get back home, I will immediately upload two chapters of Unexpected Unity and a one shot story too; so I hope you all look forward to that :D**

 **As for my Twitter account, I'll probably be less active than usual, since I'll be busy at times :/**

 **Again, I do apologise for this, but hopefully everything will work out in the end :D**

 **Thanks for reading this announcement! :D**

 **See ya! have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 11: Encouragement

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, if you're reading this right now, I got the two chapters that I promised you guys for this story, since I'm back home now! This is the first chapter out of the two, so enjoy!**

 **Also, I do apologise that there wasn't any chapters coming out for this particular story. I was really busy with real-life stuff and also I focused mainly on Pokemon High School, so I'm very sorry; but at least new chapters are going to come out now :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

For about thirty or so minutes, maybe even more due to the whole group losing track of time, they have been walking through the path that would eventually lead them to Serena's Tripokalon event. It wasn't really a big of a deal as a journey, walking through this sort of dense forest, following this sort of narrow, gravel path. They don't really know how long they will keep going, since Clemont was getting a bit tired of walking, which is kind of expected, but what's not expected was Bonnie having a lot of energy to walk more, who actually teased Clemont for being slow as ever, which, of course, made Ash and Serena laugh, who was walking ahead of them.

Speaking of Serena, looking at her, she seemed kind of not herself during the day, well, more specifically when the whole group started walking in the forest from this afternoon. What I mean by that is Serena was first of all walking slower than usual, usually she would be keeping up with Bonnie at most or even just walking beside Ash, but today, she was kind of slowing the group down a bit, which pleased Clemont a bit since he could then keep up. Also, Serena looked kind of depressed all of a sudden, how she was lost in thought or a lot of things are clouding her mind all of a sudden. Again, everyone's guess was just its one of those days, but for Ash, his guess had to be something else. She was nervous.

What could he do? He can't really do anything about it. He can't really change Serena's feelings about being nervous with her upcoming Tripokalon in the venue that they are currently heading to. He has been in these kinds of situations before, but it wasn't about Tripokalons, since in his case, it was about his gym battles; however, he can still feel the same feelings that Serena's experiencing. How he too can be nervous before going in and battling the gym leader. In Serena's case now, it is the same. She feels nervous going against other people, in a way, you could say she too may be battling, but for that title; so, at least he could at least do something for her, but what?

Ash stopped and turned around to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, why don't we take a break here? It's a good spot, right?"

"Why not? I mean, we have been walking for quite a while now." Clemont added whilst catching his breath.

Bonnie pouted. "Oh, come on! I wanted to walk some more."

Clemont smiled, amused by Bonnie's personality. "At least cut some slack for other people. At least consider us for a change."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, it's not really my fault that you're so slow."

Ash smiled. "So, Serena? Why don't we take a break for a little while? I'm sure we'll be in your Tripokalon in no time."

Serena nodded gently. "All right then."

With that, the group stopped in an open space in the forest, probably about a five minute walk from where they were. Where they were taking their break is a peaceful area. Basically, they were all located in some sort of field of grass and then being surrounded by the trees in the forest. Looking at the space once again, they think that this space was designed to be stopped by with groups of people whilst they were walking in the forest, like some sort of picnic area for people to use.

As they reached there, they were just setting up for their break. Ash started to lay down the mats, Clemont continued on his on-going project building some sort of machine that would probably not work anyway, since his inventions would work for at least a few minutes and then would eventually blow up; and Bonnie was just roaming around for any forest Pokémon with Dedenne. On the other hand, Serena just sat quietly in the tree, close to where they were just walking a few moments ago. She was still like her usual self, how she looked worried and very concerned about something, which Ash discovered as her upcoming Tripokalon. All in all, she was currently just completely lost in thought, probably thinking about her while routine for her performance, but also how she is nervous in performing these with masses of people.

Ash stopped and looked at Serena for a minute. He just felt sorry for her, how she is acting like this. Of course Ash would be, I mean he does like, well from the last confession, he _loves_ Serena, so it would make sense that he too is worried about her, how she is not herself all of a sudden. Ash then started to walk in Serena's direction, towards where she was sitting by that tree. He knows what to do to at least make her a bit less nervous and also cheer her up for the remainder of their journey to the Tripokalon event.

Ash smiled, as he sat next to her. "Hey Serena, what's wrong? Something on your mind?"

"You could say so..." Serena whispered her answer.

Ash smiled once more. "Come on, you can tell me anything. Its okay, I'll listen to what you have to say."

Serena nodded. "All right, if you say so... it's just about my upcoming Tripokalon event. I'm just nervous about my upcoming performance and all that..."

Ash smiled. "You know what; this is kind of the same situation that I have been in for my gym battles."

Serena raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's like how I'm waiting for my gym battles. How I sometimes get nervous before challenging the gym and going against the gym leader. Tripokalons you can say are like that. You have to impress the audience and beat other participants, just like how you have to impress the gym leader and eventually beating him/her. I guess that's how I see things."

Serena paused for a moment and thought about what Ash has just said to her. She hasn't really thought of things this way, how she could have compared her situation with others who are also considering themselves as having the same type od situation. There wasn't really anything that Ash said that went through her mind, but thanks to Ash's talk with her, she gained confidence and courage to overcome her nervousness, since Ash has given her comfort and has taken her mind away from what she was previously thinking about.

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Ash. You really helped me out here and I'm very thankful for that. I really appreciate it giving me a confidence boost."

Ash blushed. "Oh, well you didn't really have to thank me like that. I mean, I was just worrying about you, since you weren't acting like yourself today."

Serena tilted her head. "But, Ash?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ash replied.

"Um, if its all right to ask, how do you usually overcome your nervousness before your gym battle?" Serena asked politely.

Ash scratched his head once again. "I didn't really do anything. You could say, what I did was the complete opposite. Instead of sorting this sort of thing by yourself, I always consult with my Pokémon. I mean, they are _our_ partners, right? As trainers, we always trust our Pokémon and then they trust us back. We always work as a team."

Serena smiled. "Oh, I see. That's most likely the reason why you and Pikachu are very close buddies."

Ash stopped for a minute and looked over where Clemont and Bonnie, looking at where the rest of his friends were, how they were all enjoying their break as Ash spent some time with Serena. He then looked over his Pokémon, well, Pikachu as a matter of fact, playing with Bonnie's Pokémon, on the space of grass. Serena is definitely right on saying how Pikachu and he have such a great bond with one another. I mean, they have spent so many journeys together, travelling through many regions across the world and then discovering many friends along the way. It would make sense how they work and also are great together.

Ash smiled. "You could say so, Serena, because Pikachu and I go a long way back..."

Serena smiled. "I would like to go on different journeys with my partners and then meeting new Pokémon just like you and Pikachu, Ash."

"Don't worry, Serena." Ash commented. "I'm sure if you give it time, you'll get there in no time."

"You really think so?" Serena asked with a hint of shyness.

Ash stood up and looked down on Serena, whom he thought was acting a bit cute all of a sudden. "Yeah, I do. For now, let's head back with everyone else. Remember don't give up 'till its over! You'll make it!"

Serena stared at Ash for a few seconds. She just had a moment of flashback in her mind, remembering what happened just now had had happened when she was younger. She definitely remembers Ash being the one with her in that forest whilst she was in the Kanto Region, remembering that it was Ash who helped her out of the forest, who gave her the words of encouragement, who saved her and said those very words just a moment ago. She remembered and nostalgia was kicking in in her mind, how it was Ash whom helped her in her childhood, which made them childhood friends and eventually made Ash have feelings for Serena.

Ash smiled. "Serena? You okay? You kind of gotten lost in thought again."

Serena blushed madly and then shook her head immediately as she went back to the present time. "Oh, s-sorry. I was just thinking and then remembered something."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Oh, hopefully it doesn't bother you too much."

Serena clenched her fist and then places it on her heart. "Nah, I don't think it will. I think it'll actually help me out."

Ash tilted his head. "I guess that makes sense."

Serena giggled. "Wow, you are dense. You can say Bonnie is correct on saying that about you."

Ash pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Serena laughed. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's get going."

At that moment, Serena dashed off towards Clemont and Bonnie, who actually started to tidy their things up, since they were probably getting the same idea of how they should head out towards Serena's Tripokalon event. Looking and comparing Serena's attitude from the start up to now, Ash could now relax since she has changed a lot. She is now the more cheerful self, the more energetic self, just like how Ash sees and admires her as. It would seem that talking to her was a great idea, since they probably both appreciated talking with one another. It would seem that Ash has returned Serena to her normal self talking about his experiences, so that's definitely helped Serena.

As Ash reached the group after Serena, he looked briefly up into the sky, looking at the perfectly clear, blue sky that today's weather had. They were then going to enjoy it even more, since the whole group is definitely hyped about Serena's upcoming Tripokalon event. I mean, now even Serena is now excited for it, but interestingly, he was actually worried about Serena. He was only worried at how long she can stay out of her nervousness, how she won't be nervous, concerned and worried about her upcoming performance, but Ash knows that she will be fine, how she is strong and can take if herself now, since has helped her to do so, therefore she is good.

'Go get them, Serena!' Ash thought. 'You can do it! Never give up!'

Serena turned around to Ash. "Come on, Ash! Let's go!"

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah Ash, why don't you hold her hand for a change?"

Ash blushed madly. "N-No! I-Its not l-like that!"

Bonnie laughed. "Oh, really? I wanted to know what you talked with Serena back at that tree over there. Seems that it was interesting~"

Ash blushed. "Hey! Come on! Leave me alone with that."

Bonnie laughed. "Okay, fine. I was just joking."

With that, the group continued their walk to Serena's Tripokalon event...

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 11 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! It's worth reading the next chapter; but for this chapter, we can see that Ash has done such a great job at cheering Serena up! Until next week ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 12: Arrival

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **This is the second chapter that I promised that I will write whilst I was away, so here it is! :D**

 **I'm very sorry though if this chapter doesn't satisfy you that much and how it is a bit short, but at least it's here :P**

 **Also, don't worry, the chapters will keep coming in balance with Pokemon High School, so don't you guys worry about it :D**

 **Without further ado, let's get to reading...**

* * *

The group continued to walk when they took their break back in that open space in the forest. It wasn't a very long walk before they could reach and then see the venue just over the horizon. It was Bonnie who pointed out something in the distance. It was the venue that they were going in. They could see that it was a grand, majestic building. It wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, but it was sort of usual than normal. Serena and the others stared at the venue for a moment, discovering what it was. It was an open-aired location, like an open-aired stadium almost. It seems the stage is at the centre and then the audience is surrounding it. At least everyone gets to see the performances and it seems that they are expecting a lot of people to watch.

Serena sighed and then puts her clutched fist in her heart once again. She was worried. She saw everyone gathering just outside the stadium, definitely the people queuing to watch the performances; and then some entering this door by the side of it, most likely the performers participating. She then saw how the while venue was beautifully decorated, lights all around, banners hanged from posts outside and also inside, and then the stage that was the centre of the show today; it was the one that was the most outstanding, already set up and ready to be used. She felt her heart beating faster, thumping onto her rib-cage. She felt uneasy all of a sudden once again; she was nervous.

Ash gently placed his hand on Serena's shoulders, probably saw Serena feeling uneasy once again. Clemont and Bonnie too can see Serena feeling and looking the same way as before, how she is completely lost in thought, how she stopped all of a sudden and all that; but now, at least Ash is there once again to at least comfort her, to calm her down and then put her at ease. I mean, they did joke about him and teasing him a bit, but then they figured that it was best for Ash to give Serena comfort, seeing how she was been when they were together against that tree when they took their break.

Ash smiled. "Well, here we are, Serena. Are you psyched up to win!?"

Serena smiled back. "Of course! I-I mean, I-I got to this point, because you helped me, right?"

Ash blushed a bit. "Hey, come on... I-I didn't do anything... it was just me helping you that's all~"

"Look, big brother!" Bonnie teased. "Ash is blushing for Serena."

"Come on, Bonnie." Clemont complained, then smiled at Ash and Serena. "We'll leave you two and head to queue to enter. We'll wait for you there, Ash. Good luck, Serena."

Bonnie grinned. "Anyway, good luck, Serena."

"And, Ash, make sure you don't mess it up, okay?" Bonnie whispered to Ash's ear.

Ash blushed madly. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Before Ash could get an answer back from Bonnie, he already seen Clemont and Bonnie going to line up on the queue, well, it was Clemont dragging Bonnie along to the queue, most likely because its to stop Bonnie from annoying and also embarrassing Ash even more. Ash then noticed that they were both alone though, just like what Bonnie said. He thought that this could be a perfect opportunity to tell Serena his feelings once again. He knows that he might get rejected once again, but he doesn't care if he rejected, at least she knows that he's there for her; but for now, he will just leave her be, since he doesn't want to put more pressure on her before the performance, most likely probably distracting her from the performance, so its best to leave it be for now.

Ash blushed a bit. "So, uh... um, Serena?"

Serena titled her head. "Yeah, what is it?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Good luck and I hope you win."

Serena smiled, but was blushing slightly. "Um, thank you, Ash. I'm sure to win my third key!"

Ash smiled. "Then you're gonna be qualified in the Master Class!"

Serena smiled. "Well, I have to get going, so I'll head out."

At that point, Serena walked away from Ash, seeing Ash wave as she increased her distant between him. As she walked away, Serena thought about what just happened. The main question was: why was she blushing when she was talking to Aah? I mean, its not really a question that she would really ask to herself, but she just seemed curious about asking this question to herself. Of course, she doesn't really know what the answer was to that certain question, but she knows that she needs to find the answer to that question. For now though, she knows she needs to focus on what's in hand now.

She continued heading to the venue. She reached the entrance of what it seems to be where the performers were supposedly heading to prepare themselves for their performance. As Serena entered through the doors, she saw everyone else who will be competing. It was all busy and everyone was very occupied. Some performers are getting themselves ready as well as their Pokémon by dressing up to what they are going to perform with today. Some were also practicing, most likely their routines they are going to perform. Some were just having a chat with their Pokémon, having some sort of pep-talk with each other. Everyone was doing something.

Serena then decides to get ready herself. She went ahead and got herself dressed too. She wore her usual outfit that she normally wears, the one with the black and red colour scheme. She loved that outfit, since it was the same outfit that she wore in her debut and also the same one that her mother gave her as a present. She made a promise that she will do the best of her ability to win some performances, so she will keep that promise. As she finished changing, she then got ready her partners, who are Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. They are Serena's trustworthy partners and have all worked very hard up to this moment; their time to shine.

Serena smiled. "All right everyone. We're all set and are you guys ready to show the audience what we have been working hard on!"

Everyone then responded with a loud cheer.

Serena raised her hand. "Let's win this!"

Everyone then gave another cry, a cry that indicated that each of Serena's Pokémon had the energy and courage to win this tournament, and then to win Serena's third key.

After that, Serena headed to the waiting area, where everyone else was waiting and therefore Serena decides to also go there with her Pokémon. It seems that everyone there was just passing the time, waiting for the actual event to start. She seemed very confident to win. She was very confident with her Pokémon thanks to the weeks of practice that she has done with them, and she was also confident with herself thanks to Ash's help. She considered it to be such a great help towards her, since she felt really good with herself afterwards, so she is then very thankful for that, but also she also had to thank Clmeont and Bonnie for their support too. She was all thankful for them all, for all their support.

Serena smiled. She knew that she can't be down, not when everyone is going to be watching, not when her own Pokémon are watching, not when-not when; what? She doesn't really know what or, to be more precise, someone. It is most likely someone whom she cares a little bit about, since she was worrying about it a bit much; but then again, she needs to find that answer for herself, since she's got something else that she needs to worry about: her performance.

"It seems like you're gonna have a hard time." A performer spoke as she sat next to Serena, who is with her Pokémon.

Serena looked around to this girl who just sat next to her. "Why do you say that?"

The performer laughed. "Look at you; you don't even look ready or even confident with yourself and your Pokémon."

"Why don't you take that back?!" Serena hissed.

The performer grinned. "Oh, so you're angry now? Why? Is it because you _care_ about someone special? Maybe that's it~"

Serena blushed madly. "No! It's not like that! Anyway, it's also not part of your business."

The performer laughed. "Maybe so... but I'm making it mine from now."

Serena blushed, but was full of rage. "Why are you even doing this?! What do _you_ want from us?"

The performer laughed. "Oh, I'm just your friendly rival passing by…"

'Wow, she is annoying.' Serena thought. 'Why is she even here? She is going to annoy me!'

 **(With Ash, Clemont and Bonnie)**

Bonnie grinned. "Hey Ash, what did you say to Serena back there? You say something special or anything like that?"

Ash blushed. "W-Well, i-its nothing really important~"

Clemont smiled, like how he knows something. "I think I may know... but I could be wrong..."

"Tell me!" Bonnie complained. "That's not fair!"

Well, to be honest with him, Ash did say; no, more like how he will say something to Serena right after the Tripokalon event. I mean, it is his one and only chance before, most likely, Serena will spend most of her time chasing after her dream, her dream that she wished to have finished and then eventually achieve. He knows how badly she wants to achieve it, just like himself chasing after his dream of being a Pokémon master, but still, it will be the one and final time before everything is then awkward between them. It will be his only and final chance.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, I-I am gonna tell something to Serena, if that's what you guys want to hear"

Bonnie pouted. "Oh, why do you have to- can't you just tell us what you're gonna say~"

Clemont raised his hand. "Hold on just a minute, Bonnie. I'm sure we'll see _after_ Serena's Showcase, so for now, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm sure its something we've heard before." Bonnie teased.

Clemont grinned. "Maybe so..."

Ash blushed madly. "You guys just stop it already! Let's go in and take our seats."

Bonnie pouted. "But seriously, can't you tell us what you're going to tell her? At least a hint?"

Clemont smirked. "Well, he did say that it's something that he has said before. That's kind of a hint, right?"

Bonnie sighed. "I still don't know. You probably know it, right, big brother?"

Clemont grinned. "Yeah, probably. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"That's totally not fair!" Bonnie complained.

Clemont and Bonnie giggled amongst themselves before they then followed Ash into the stadium.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Chapter 12 is done! Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Wow, what can I say with this chapter! Things are starting to heat up with Serena. Who is this person that has suddenly turned up? Also, what is Ash going to say to Serena after the Tripokalon? (It's kinda obvious :P) Until next week ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
